The Unexpected Girl
by The real Monkey chan
Summary: After Alice announces she's leaving wonderland for good this time, Peter runs off to the outside world depressed about her departure, and seeks a new Alice. He finds him self in a new and different time to Alice's and think's he found the perfect 'replacement', till an unexpected bystander Marceline, a 5yr old, stops him from snatching her cousin off to wonderland: Full Sum inside
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to wonderland

_**A/N:**__** Okay this is a new fanfic i'm starting as you can see, i have recently become interested in the Heart No Kuni Alice series. For those who are wondering about my other fanfic What was missing? that is on hold as i need a break from it, one i have writers block, too it became all i could think about and was damaging my college work as i found my self thinking of ideas for chapters instead of doing my work, i don't know when i will upload a new chapter, but i think i'll focus on this for a while now.**_

_**For now though please enjoy this new fanfic ^_^**_

* * *

**Summary: **

After Alice announces she's leaving wonderland for good this time, Peter runs off to the outside world depressed about her departure, and seeks a new Alice. He finds him self in a new and different time to Alice's and think's he found the perfect 'replacement', till an unexpected bystander Marceline, a cute little 5 year old, stops him from snatching her vulgar cousin off to wonderland. Marceline wins over Peter and he takes her back to wonderland, where she meets the role holders winning them over with a innocence and cuteness, but when Alice meets her 'replacement' and sees everyone has already taken to her, she begins to rethink about leaving.

* * *

Prologue

It had been three days since Peter White [prime minister to the Queen of hearts, Queen of the country of hearts] had been in the outside world, he did not wish to be in Wonderland when Alice left. No matter how much he begged and pleaded her to stay she refused, Blood had already brought her back once and he was thankfully to the hatter for that, but now not even Blood could stop her return to her world. The hatter had proposed to her, she spent a good two full time periods thinking it over and talking it over with him but still rejected him, she said she had a life back home and that her sister was waiting for her. Peter only wished he could tell her that her sister Lorina was dead, then Alice would have no reason to return to her world she could stay with Peter forever and be help like her sister wanted. Lie! He wanted.

Peter stayed in his rabbit form for most of the time he was in the outside world, well this world. The world which Nightmare had sent him too, the women seemed to wear less clothing then in his world and Alice's world; it was like women no longer had self-respect for themselves and was more than happy to dress lightly and show more skin then he desired to see.

The main reason for Peter being in the outside world was to find a new Alice, he hated to admit it but he was lost without Alice and he did not want to force her, so moving on to another was the best for him and wonderland. So far he had found three possible girls that resembled her in looks, but personality wise and her way of thinking they were totally different. It was heart breaking he just wanted to find an Alice, his Alice.

"Diana I have to say your Sunday sandwich parties are wonderful" Peters ears flicked at the voice, mainly because of the mention of food, '_when was the last time I ate_?' he thought sniffing the air as he hide behind a brush. His whiskies twitched at the smell of fresh crispy lettuce, the smell of the grass he stood on was even starting to smell good but he wouldn't go that low to eat like a domestic pet and eat that rubbish, he shivered at the thought of all those germs lurking in that grass. His nose twitched at a strong scent, a beautiful scent that would beat even his Queen's roses' scent, he sticks his nose in the air and his cheeks tint pink as he follows it.

The source of this beautiful smell, a marvellous looking blond sat under a tree asleep with a book on her lap, "Alice..." Peter whispers at her as her features resembles his Alice slightly, her hair was a wavy and messy bright blond, her skin was creamy like the crème they had in the pastries at the heart palace, her clothing was weird but not as revealing as the girl he had seen so far; a light blue and white striped shirt that ruffled at the collar and down the middle outside the buttons, the sleeves puffed slightly but then tightened in reaching mid-forearm and ruffled and the cuffs of the sleeves, her trousers were high waist and blue denim and her shoes were ankle length brown boots with a buckle round it that was just above the slight heel.

Peter gulped and slowly took the first step towards the girl, he had searched so long maybe this time he could go home, he took another step and began to reach out his hand. "How bizarre a rabbit that can walk on two legs, but not the front legs no but the back" Peter frozen at the high childish voice, he then spun round and saw a small girl just towering him in his rabbit form with bright sandy blond hair that was straight coming to her hip, her skin was Olive but still fair, her eyes were a bright sapphire blue they look as they had been plucked from one of his Queen's vases back home, her dress was light blue that puffed out with short poufy sleeves and dark blue sparkly ribbon tied round her waist, matching the ribbons tied at the bottom of her dress; this girl looked out of place form everyone else at his sandwich party, it was almost like her mother had prettied her up like a doll just to show off, "But I wouldn't really wake her if I were you" the girl adds.

Peter glared at the girl "and why should I not wake her child?!" he snapped not taking the girl by surprise because he spoke.

"Because my cousin Jasmine hates animals and if she finds you will most likely cook you for her tea" the girls explained walking to Peter and scooting him from her cousin.

Peter looked back in fear at the sleeping girl, "defiantly not Alice!" he growled dropping his head, the girl tilts her "well of course her name is not Alice, and if you are referring to the book Alice's adventures in Wonderland, Jasmine is more like the jabberworky" the adds, Peter can't help but snort at the young child's description of this girl under the tree.

Peter's face goes bright red as his stomach growls loudly stirring the sleeping girl in her sleep, "You wouldn't have any food on you by chance?" Peter asks the girl, she nods "follow me" he nods and follows her behind some tall brushes that seemed to resemble a maze, "wait here I'll get you something" the rabbit nods and sat on the grass with his back against the bush. He did not have to wait long for the girl to return with a plastic waiters trolley made just for her size, on the trolley was a variety of bowels of veggies and fruit and a few cakes.

"Would you like to go and sit with Sophia and me?" she asks with a bright smile and pink cheeks, Peter couldn't help but blush at her cuteness. "Who is Sophia?" he asks suspiciously, the girl giggles "she's my bunny would you like to meet her?" Peter nods gently.

* * *

The girl laughs happily has she holds a stick of cucumber out for the brown rabbit, Peter noticed the girl kept her distance from the rabbit mainly because this was a wild one. Peter took his own stick of cucumber; he blushes at the first bite from the fresh watery taste of the vegetable and the load crunch he got from it. "You like it?!" the girl asks with a wide smile "these cucumbers me and papa grew together!" she adds proudly.

Peter swallows and nods "they taste delicious" she smiles and grasps her hands together in glee. "By the way child what is your name?" peter asks using a napkin form his pocket to dab his lips before grabbing a carrot stick. "It's rude to ask someone their name before introducing your self" she states with her brows slanted inwards and a serious look in her eyes.

Peter stands and brushes himself off, "apologizes young lady..." he bows "I am Peter White, Prime minister to the Queen of Heart of the Country of Hearts" he introduces, the girl's eyes are filled with amazement.

"Prime minister wow!" she says, Peter coughs to pull her from her daze but still felt touched that someone was amazed with his job. The girl stands and dusts her dress off and curtsies. "I am Marceline Louise Rouge, youngest and only child of Franklin and Diana Rouge" Marceline stands with a smile, "but you can call Marcy" she adds with a twirl in her dress. Marcy drops to the ground leaning on her elbows and her head balanced on her hands, "so Mr White where is the Country of Hearts I've never heard of it?" she asks taking a fairy cake from a plate.

"The country of Heart's well it's in wonderland Marceline" Peter explained, Marcy stood up straight with awe on her face, "w-w-wonderland in real?!" she screams with excitement. Peter falls and his ear twitches with pain "p-please don't scream in my ear..." he groans, Marcy apologizes and rubs his ear gently. As she pulls her hand away the white rabbit stands and shoves his ear back in the girl's hand, she giggles and strokes it once more getting an amusing reaction, Peter's right foot begins to thump the ground repeatedly at a fast rate.

Marcy stops seeing Peter was embarrassed by this, he coughs and straightens his jacket, "well that was shame full-" he is cut off by the girl slamming her lips on his causing him to shift back into his human form. Marcy flinches parting from the kiss and covers her eyes, "M-Marceline! What was that for?!" he scolds wiggling his glasses in fury, the girl laughs with red cheeks "I'm five so kisses don't mean anything to me plus I like Peter he's nice" she explains crawling onto his lap and hugging him.

Peter's ears lower themselves as he returns the child's hug, not even Alice had kissed him willingly she would only ever spend time with him or hug him if he focused a hug on her or was in his rabbit form. He signs "thank you Marcy I think you're nice too" he replies and smiles stroking her straight hair awaiting her reply, but she didn't speak so he peep down at her and finds she has being taken by slumber and snuggled against his chest. Peter shakes Marcy slightly "Marcy wake up..." he whispers, the girl slowly parts her eyes, "hmm Peter...?" she whispers "would you like to go to Wonderland?" he asks softly with a gently smile, she returns the smile "that would be nice please" she whispers and closes her eyes again.

Peter nods and stands "thank you Sophia for a wondrous lunch" he says to the brown rabbit staring at him. He looks ahead and begins to run, '_Nightmare open the hole_' he commands to the incubus in wonderland. '_Why do you have a little girl with you?_' the incubus asks concerned.

'_Don't worry about it now I'll explain when I return!_' he informs the man, '_you do know she's too young to drink the medicine of hearts don't you?'_ Nightmare asks, Peter nods "Yeah I know" he says aloud jumping over a flew bushes, "just open the damn hole!" the rabbit man orders, the incubus sighs and begin to open a portal to wonderland not far from Peter, who smirks at the sight of the hole. He takes a big leap towards the hole and just lets him self fall gracefully, with the sleeping girl in his arms not waking even from the motion of falling so peaceful she was.

* * *

{Marceline's pov}

I slowly flatter my eyes finding a stone floor below me, I push my self up but wobble I had the strange sensation that I had been falling. I'm finally able to stand and I begin to look for Peter, "Peter..." I call softy seeing him at a wall look off to the distance, his ear twitches hearing his name and he turns to me with a smile.

"Marcy you're awake!" he cheers picking her up and walks back to the wall to show me the view, "welcome to the Country of Hearts" he announces with a large grin, my eyes sparkle with amazement.

"AH THERE'S AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" I yell leaning forward to get a better look at the location in the distance, "oh and a red castle, and there's a mansion..." I point to each one and start to look round, "Oh and there's and ice crème shop, can we go get ice crème Peter?" I ask seeing the ice crème pallor in a town near where we were.

Peter smiles and nod "of course we can, it'll be my treat to welcoming you to Wonderland Marcy" he says placing me down and taking my hand, he escorts me to the door "where are we Peter? What building?" I ask walking carefully down the stairs with him, "the clock tower" he replies opening another stone door allowing me to go first. I stop in the room see huge clock work gears on a wall and in the middle of the room going down a staircase.

Peter offers his hand to me again I smile and take it letting him lend me down the stairs, I carefully grip the hand rail and Peter's hand as I low my self down to each cold concrete step. I wobbly once in a while finding it hard to balance against Peter's height "are you okay Marcy?" the rabbit eared man asks with his ears dropping down, I pout and shake my head "Peter's too tall and it's hard to balance, sorry" I mumble letting go of the hand rail to fiddle with the skirt of my dress.

"Don't worry I'll just change" Peter replies removing his hand from mine, and in a flash of light which I flinch from, Peter has returned to his fluffy rabbit form. "Is this better for you?" he asks placing his paw in my grip, I smile and nod taking hold of the hand rail again.

It didn't take long for us to reach the bottom of the stair case, "Prime minister!" I hear someone yell in surprise, I look up and see a tall man in a black and gold suit, a large pocket watch laid over his tie and one hanging from his ear, he had long navy hair which was tied back in a low pony tail with a gold ribbon. I smile at the man "you're hair's long and pretty...like a girl's" the man's brow twitches and two men that I notice behind him at a desk hold back muffled laughs.

"When I'm older I hope my hair is as pretty as yours, cause then I'll be super pretty like my mama" I announce loudly, this causes the men behind to laugh aloud "DON'T LAUGH! Don't laugh just because you're jealous that your hair will never be as pretty as his, I bet he wins over all the ladies with his hair!" I yell waving a finger at the men; one man with short dark navy hair, pale skin and golden eyes, he wore a white shirt with a black suit with gold buttons and brown leather straps round his arms with handles attached, I notice a black Lizard tattoo on his neck peeking out of the collar of his shirt. The other man was extremely pale to the point where I thought he was skin, his right eye was covered by a black and gold eye patch while his uncovered eye was a slate grey matching his shoulder length hair, he worn a white ruffled shirt with a grey black and gold suit.

The eye patch man twitches his brow looking at Peter, "first of all Peter who is this girl?" he asks, "That's rude! To ask someone else someone else's name without introducing yourself first!" I scold him jumping in front of the guy with the pony tail, "isn't it Peter?" I ask and turn round to look at Peter, but see he's gone I begin to sob "P-Peter...?" I sob gently.

"I...I'm here Marcy" I hear my rabbit friend whine in pain, I turn round and see the man with the lizard of his neck crushing Peter. "He's so cute!*" he exclaims squishing his face against Peter's.

"Yes he is..." I start and run to the lizard man, I grab his trouser leg and get on my tip toes reaching for Peter, "...But he's mine!" I announce grabbing Peter's jacket and with a quick tug he's in my arms. I hug the white bunny stroking his ear too making his foot thump at the same time. I pull my hand away and Peter had blushed bright red "oh my how degrading" he whimpers letting his ears drop, I laugh and hug him tightly.

***COUGH* **

I blink and stare at my man with the eye patch after hearing him cough, I yelp and cry hiding behind the man with the long hair see blood drip from the eye patch man's mouth, "NIGHTMARE! Clean your mess up you're scaring the poor thing!" the man with the lizard on his neck scolds; he walks to me and kneels in front with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry about Nightmare little one, my name's Gary what's yours?" he asks holding a hand out for me, I ignore it and curtsy to him "I'm Marceline but you can call me Marcy!" I introduce loud and proud. I look at eye patch and tilt my head "you're Nightmare?" I ask he smiles the best he can over the blood still covering his face and nods, I smile and take the napkin from my pocket and run to him, I crawl on his lap and begin to wipe the blood off. "You're not scary like a Nightmare that's good" I say cleaning all the blood off and slide of his lap I go to put the napkin back in my pocket, but human Peter snatches it from me and throws it to the ground. I whimper and cling to Nightmare's leg as Peter pulls a big pocket watch out that transforms into a gun, I yelp covering my ears as he fires at the napkin, "Sorry Marcy, but it was dirty" he states returning the gun to a pocket watch and to his pocket.

I nod "I'm sorry" I say with my head down, "come lets wash your hands" he grabs my wrist gently and tugs me to what looked like a kitchen, he snatches a chair from a table and pops me on it. He turns the tab on I wash my hands, once finished I jump from the chair and dry my hands on the cloth Peter holds out for me.

I smile up at him "All clean!" I cheer showing him my clean hands, he smiles softly and takes my hand and begins to escort me out the door of the tower. I halt and stare at the man with the long hair who cleans up my tattered napkin, "What's your name?" I ask towards him, he looks at me emotionless "Julius" he relies quickly I smile widely at him as peter drags me out the door "bye bye everyone!" I wave as the door begins to close.

* * *

{Ice Cream Pallor}

I happily lick the chip choc flavour scoop of my ice cream cone, I had three flavours: top was strawberry, second was chip choc, and third plain chocolate. I had only wanted one scoop but Peter insisted I get three. I look up at Peter as he too happily licks his ice cream; Cucumber and lettuce flavour. "Does it taste good Peter?" I ask as we walk together down a dirty path.

"Yes Marcy it does" he replies with a big happy smile, I return the smile and go to finish the top scoop as it was almost finished. It didn't take long before I had finished it and gotten half way through the second scoop.

***BAM!***

My brow knitted inwards as a boy knocks me, knocking the last two scoops on my dress and rolling on the ground. I whimper with droplets forming in my eyes, "Marcy go into that corner and cover your ears" Peter demands dropping his ice cream on the ground, I don't argue and trot the corner of between a stone wall and a tree and cover my ears. I hear a muffled bang and slight scream, I sniffle sad that my dress was ruined, that I lost my ice cream and that I didn't know what was going on. I jump seeing Peter's smiley face pop up beside me, "all done lets get you to the castle and change your clothes" he says taking my hand tugging me away quickly, not letting me look back.

* * *

{Heart Castle}

"Prime Mister you're back!" a faceless maid says bowing, Peter nods and hands my hand over to the maid "Wash her and give her a change of clothes" the maid gently takes my hand and nods, "well then little miss shall we go pick out a dress for you" she says walking me down a corridor.

* * *

{Peter Pov}

As I watch Marcy walk off with the maid I sigh, I push my glasses up and stare a head towards a longer corridor with two large heart shaped door at the end. I begin to walk toward the doors and pull my large pocket watch out and stare at the clock, '_2 pm, the queen wanted to see me before I left at 11 am, I am later I really dislike begin late' _I think to myself still staring at the watch, I change it into a gun and glare at it. Only minutes ago I had used it to gun down a child for dirtying Marcy's dress, for making her cry and for wasting her ice cream she was happily enjoying.

I smile return the gun to a watch and to my pocket, I wear a smile of pride and happiness. When Alice leaves I would have a replacement for her, yes she was young and would have to spend most part of her life in the outside world, but when she was old enough I would bring her back here and she will be happy with me, she would love me, but would I love?.

I push the double doors open and look at the throne room; there on the balcony sitting on her throne was an angry Vivaldi glaring at me, "PETER! Not only are you 3 hours late but you are six time periods late! We are not amused with your lateness Prime Minster!" she roars pointing her staff at me, I lower my ear and bows "I apologizes for my tardiness your majesty, the news of Alice's departure had depressed me and I needed time" the queen lowers her staff and places it on her lap.

"Yes Alice's news of departure as effected us all, we are even saddened by it, but _that_ man in particular will be mostly heart broken" she states with sadness on her face. "Since our memory of her is still presents...Alice is still in wonderland?" I ask looking round the room, Vivaldi nods.

"She said she wouldn't leave till she saw you, we told her you had gone missing after her announcement. Where she is now, we have no clue" she explains, I nod and thick over the places she would probably be, '_Due to her rejection she gave Blood I doubt she's at the Hatter's mansion, she's not here at the castle as the queen doesn't know where she is, she's not at the clock tower. Which means...' _I look up at the queen "April season has ended correct?" I ask.

She nods "yes it's at its last cycle ended just a little after you left" she explains. She sighs then glares at me again "Now Peter get to work!" the queen orders pointing her staff at me.

* * *

*_For those who don't know Gray has a serious weakness for cute things, and in the game he had actually tried to hug Peter while in rabbit form._

**_A/N:_****_ I hope you liked it, leave a review to tell me what you thought of it please._**


	2. Chapter 2: Queen of Hearts

The unexpected girl

**Review replies:**

**Guest: **Thank you ^-^ hopefully I'll have Alice in the next chapter, along with the bloody twins, Elliot and the Hatter.

**Quiet Harmony-chan: **Thank you ^-^ yes I thought it would be different if the next foreigner was a child, thought it would make it more interesting. Yes Peter had kinda turned Pedo but really I didn't mean too it's just the way I'm writing it that's, so sorry if that affords anyone.

**LuNaLoVeComiCs: **Thanks Marcy is cute ^3^

* * *

**Chapter one: The queen of Hearts**

**{Faceless maid pov}**

I smile lightly as Miss Marcy continues to splash away in her bath filled with rose petals, she seemed quite content in the bath play, it seemed a shame to take her out.

Come now Miss Marcy I need to dry you so we can dress up" I call pulling a red towel up, she pouts and lowers herself into the water blowing bubbles ups.

"Please Miss Maid just a little longer and I promise I'll get out" she pleads swimming to the edge of the bath looking really cute.

I smile as her puppy dog eyes had won me over, "very well 5 more minutes" she grins cheerfully and dives back into the water and swims, for a 5 year old she was surprisingly a good swimmer.

"Alice~" I shoot my head up at the familiar call and blush, "master Ace you're not suppose to be in here!" I demand moving forward so he couldn't see the bathing girl.

The knave raises his brow "this isn't tea room?" he asks tilting his head. I sigh at his lack of distraction in his own home.

"No master Ace this is the girls bathing quarters!" I yell escorting him from the room, but he turns back and see Marcy splashing away singing to herself.

"Oh now who is this?" he asks pushing past me to kneel by the side of the bath, I look at Marcy keeping a distance, "I defiantly don't remember your face little one, are you a role holder?" he asks, Marcy raises her brow, I run to the side of the tub and pull the towel up and quickly scoop her up.

"Now Master Ace if you please let me go dress Miss Marcy" I say trying to leave the bathroom, but the knight just kneels in front of the slightly afraid little girl, I knew it must have been from the sword on his belt as her eyes never left it.

"Marcy what a pretty name" Ace smiles and strokes her face making her looks directly at him, "now what role do you hold?" he asks tilting his head.

Marcy tilts her own head, "role? I do not have a role unless it is a play, I played a flower in my last school play, yes I did" she answers with a large proud smile.

Ace looks amazed at her, "so you're a foreigner eh, just like Alice" he replies ruffling her wet hair.

"NO! I'm not Alice I'm Marcy so I'm not like Alice!" the little girl snaps back, Ace laughs and rubs the back of his head, "oh yes silly me you're much smaller than Alice" this comment only made Marcy argue, though I had to admit she was slightly smaller than the 5 year olds here.

"But I wonder if your heart sounds the same?" he asks with a large grin and slowly dive his head into towards her chest; I glare and snatch her away holding her behind me "that is enough Ace! She is only a child so she can not be involved in the game yet!" I yell said defensive in front of Marcy.

***CLICK***

My eyes widen and Mister White pointing his gun at Ace as the knight stands, I gulp '_no he can't shot me! I've been doing my job!_' I think holding onto Marcy tightly, but she wiggles out and runs to Mister White.

"PETER!" She screams clinging the towel close to her, the prime mister smiles at her. "Look I'm all clean now, and me and Miss Maid picked out a really pretty dress!" she exclaimed.

"Really well that is delightful..." the prime mister says with a smile, but then turns to me with a stern look "go and dress her" he demands I bow and quickly escort Marcy out the room.

...

**{Marcy pov}**

I laugh spinning again my dress; it was red everything on the dress was red, it had just come under my knees and had a slight puff, it was sleeveless but had straps that went round my neck with a bow at the right side and a small rose in the middle of the bow, there were ruffles round my hips with five rose in a clamp on my right hip, at the end of dress were loads of rose lining the end of the dress. I had red tights on too along with shoes that were red too and had straps with roses too, my hair was styled into a French plait with roses and a red ribbon plaited into it, the ribbon then tied the plait up.

I hold the maids hand smiling happily as we walk to the throne, as another maid had come to tell us that the queen wanted to see me. I was really excited I had never met a queen before; I look up at the maid "do you think the queen will like me?" I ask tugging her hand lightly so she's looks at me with her faceless face. She smiles "I'm sure she will, but just be careful round her she is quite scary" she replies with her hand slightly shaking. We stop at two large white doors "woah" I whisper at the size of the doors and gulp as they begin to open, I see it's two guards on the other side opening them for me and the maid, who is still shaking about being in the queen's presences.

As we walk into the room I look round blush, admiring the architecture. "Your Majesty" the maid bows slight holding my hand, I look up and see on a balcony a beautiful woman with purple-black hair with 6 large springy curls and purple coloured eyes. Her lips had a lipstick that was pink shade of maroon and she had a beauty mark on the lower left side of her chin. Her dress was wide skirt that mainly focused on red and accented by a black corset and black bows as well as gold heart accessories, and a giant heart shaped collar to frame her head and her crown with a matching staff in her hand.

She holds a stern look when staring down at me and the maid, I gulp and look down gripping my skirt trembling; the maid was right she was scary. "Leave!" I hear her snap soundly, the maid nods and releases my hand running out the room with all the guards leaving me alone with the queen, I whimper but keep my head down too scared to look at the pretty queen. "Child lift your head so we can see you better" she orders sharply, I gulp and look up slowly trying to give my cutest look hoping I could win her over like I did when it came to my mother scolding me.

"My you are cute, just as Peter told us" she says, I smile at her "is Peter here?" I ask looking round franticly. She giggles at me then waves her staff, I yelp jumping back as heart shaped steps start to appear descending to me and up to her she smiles and waves signalling me to come, so I take the first step up and continue up. I now stand in front of here gripping my dress still, "Peter told we your name was Marceline right?" she asks, I nod "yes but you can call me Marcy if you want" I reply shyly, she smiles "we prefer to call you by your full name Marceline" I nod as she was like my aunt Heather in that way, always refusing to use short versions of names seeing it as improper.

"We are Vivaldi the Queen of Hearts" she introduces with a wide and proud smile, I curtsy at her she giggles picks me up and pulls me onto her lap to hug me. "We do like cute things, and you are very cute Marceline" she coos stroking my head gently so not to undo the plait.

I smile at her with a blush "thank you, I think you're beautiful you're even prettier than my mummy and she very pretty" I say looping my hands round her neck hugging her back.

"Your Majesty why are all the guards outside the room!" I blink and stare down to see Peter and Ace enter the room. "Peter!" I yell excitedly jumping from Vivaldi's lap to the edge of the platform, the rabbit man smiles at me "Marcy" he yells jumping very high so he loads beside me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hello Marcy~" I stare down at Ace wave but Peter turns me away from him and shoves my face into his chest so I can't see Ace, "P-Peter can't breath" I mumble thumbing his chest with my tiny fist. "Peter that's not very nice let me see Marcy!" I hear Ace as he is now on the platform wrestling Peter for me.

I yelp feeling myself being tugged backwards I look up seeing the queen, "that's enough you two, Marceline is not a price for you two to win, she is a little girl, a cute little girl!" she scolds shoving my face into her chest, I groan as it was worse than Peter with Vivaldi as she had boobies. **(Okay I know some people are going to say ****_a 5 yr old isn't gonna know what boobs are! _****Well I work in a nursery and there are 2 – 4 yr olds who know actually what boobies are and know that only ladies have them!)** I manage to wiggle my head up and peep up at the queen "can we go outside?" I ask her.

Vivaldi smiles "of course it is sunset after all so it's able time for tea" she replies and carries me in her arms.

* * *

I stare into the brown liquid in front of me I sniff it and raise my brow, "is something wrong with your tea Marceline?" Vivaldi asks peeping up from her own cup, I frown and shrug then shake my head. "Mummy said I'm not allowed tea because of the cafin" I say, the smiles and nods "it is caffeine darling, and yes we understand where your mother is coming from, caffeine for someone at your age is not good, but your mother is not here is she" she replies, a shake my head and take my cup gently slowly bringing it to my lips, but before I can sip it Peter takes the cup from my hand and replaces it with a glass of juice.

"Apologizes your majesty but I think juice will better for dear Marcy as she is only little and we don't want a rapid five year running round the garden, now do we?" I smile at him and shake my head drinking my juice, "hmm Raspberry!" I cheer and drink more.

"No I guess we don't" Vivaldi replies going back to drinking her tea, I jump looking up at the sky as it changes from sunset to night, to sun rise. My eyes widen and stare in amazement "wow the sky changed!" I yell standing on my chair pointing to the sky, everyone present laughs at me, I lower my head and step down sitting in my chair and my whole face goes bright red. "Now, now I think we're embarrassing Marcy!" Ace yells sighs leaning on my chair.

Vivaldi and Peter nod stop laughing, Peter then glares and wipes his gun out pointing it at Ace, "STEP AWAY!" he screams at the knight who kneels down to my level. "Oh come on Peter Share your toys" Ace says hugging me lightly, Peter grits his teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU USE HER AS A SHIELD!" Peter screams stomping his foot, I watch as Vivaldi's brow twitches "Ace you are the knave of hearts please act like it and do not use our guest as a shield..." she scolds, Ace nods and releases me standing up, "and Peter..." she turns to the rabbit eared man still pointing his gun at Ace. "You still have six time periods of work to do Peter so get back to work!" she snaps with terror in her glare, I tremble and grab hold if Ace's sleeve tightly.

Peter's ears drop and he nods walking off waving to me I run to him and start to jump to hug him, he giggles and kneels down to me hugging me tightly, "bye bye" I wave to him and run back to my chair climbing on. I then yawn loudly rubbing my eyes "sorry" I apologize laying my head on the table.

The queen smiles at me and walks over picking me up, "it seems one is tired" I nod, I watch as the sky then changes to night again. "Hmm wonderland is strange but I like it" I whisper rubbing my eyes yawn again. "Ace do you not have work to do?" she asks the knight slightly rocking me as she cradles me, "oh yes I'll see ya later Marcy" he calls walking off too, I yawn once more before closing my eyes feeling Vivaldi walk with me in her arms.

* * *

**{Dream realm}**

I blink staring round the weird place I was in, the sky was a mixture of blue, purple green and dark green, with grassy hills landscaping it. "Huh where am I? AH! I'm dreaming!" I yell and smile and begin to run round in a circle. I stop seeing someone floating above me, "Nightmare" I call lowering my head. '_Is he here to give a nightmare because I hurt his feeling earlier?' _ I ask in my head twiddling with my thumbs.

I jump hearing him laugh gently "no I'm not so you don't have to worry" I look up shocked at him, '_did he read inside my head?!_' I raise my brow, "it's read your mind, and yes I did" he replies with a smile floating down to me.

"Wow cool..." I say looking up at him as he floats on his back beside me. "so Marceline how has Wonderland been? Have you met anyone interesting?" he asks, I nod with a wide smile "yeah I met Ace and Vivi...Vivila...Vivialdi..." I stick my tongue out getting the queens name wrong, Nightmare giggles ruffling my hair, "it is Vivaldi child" he responds and floats to stand on two feet before kneeling down to my height.

"Now Marcy do you have any questions for me?" he asks placing a hand on his chest, I place a finger on my chin and think then nod. "Ask away" he says floating back in the air, "where are we?" I ask, Nightmare smiles "my dream realm I brought you here to talk, but it is still your dream so if you want to change the look you can" I smile and nod, I close my eyes and focus on one place. When I open my eyes there it is "mine and papa's tree house!" I cheer running toward it, I climb up the steps nails to the tree and enter it and everything was the same; the same table with the yellow tea set, my five dolls wearing party hats set out for a party, a small sofa with pillows and a folded placket, a toy box in the corner by the small square window with the plastic pot plant.

I giggle and sit at the table and make imaginary tea, "me and papa made this place together so we had a place to hide from mummy when see has her angry week" I say pouring a cup of 'tea' for Nightmare who snorts. "I miss papa" I whimper lowering my eyes, "don't worry you'll see him soon" Nightmare says, I tilt my head. "As you are only a child you can't take part in the game-" I cut him off and ask him my second question. "What's the game?" I ask tightly my head, "when Miss Maid was getting me out of the bath she pulled me away from Ace saying I'm was a child and too young to be involved in the game and now you just said it" I say.

"The game is wonderland, in order to take part in the game you must drink the medicine of hearts but only people aged 16 and over can drink it and take part, so you have to wait till you're older so you will return home and age then Peter will come and bring you back when you're older and can play the game" he explains, I smile and blush excitedly "I can come back!" I cheer and hug Nightmare. I kiss his cheek and smile at him "thank you Nightmare" he smiles at me and strokes my head, "just promise not to give me nightmares okay, cause my cousin Jasmine says only bad and naughty children get nightmares" I say pulling away from him, he shakes his head and smiles gently at me "don't threat I will not be giving you any nightmares" he says hugging me lightly.

I pull back again and go back to my seat, "is Alice playing the game?" I ask picking up a doll beside me and hugging it, Nightmare nods, "Yes this is her second game as she left then was brought back by the Hatter, her vile from the medicine of hearts is almost full and when it is she wins the game, and when she does she can chose to stay here or leave. She has chosen to leave for good this time, so when she does a new foreigner will have to join game for a new one to begin and that is you Marcy" he says stroking my cheek.

"Do...Do you think I can meet Alice?" I ask shyly, Nightmare nods "yes she is somewhere wonderland would you like to know where?" I shake my head "I want to meet her on my own" I say he nods. "Do you think she'll like me?" I ask blushing hiding my face behind my doll.

Nightmare laughs gently and nods "I'm sure she will" he replies I smile, but then frown as my tree house and everything in it disappears and replaced with a bright light, "looks like you're waking up" Nightmare says floating once more, "are you and Gray still at the clock tower?" he nods I smile "I want to see Gray and say I'm sorry to him, I'm to you too for saying you're jealous of Julius and saying he gets more girls than you/ I think you and Gray are both handsome" I admit with a small blush on my face, Nightmare giggles and nods "I'll be sure to tell him that" I shake my head, "no I' want to tell him!" I protest.

Nightmare nods, "then I look forward to seeing you today Marcy" he smiles I smile back as I'm engulfed in a white light.

* * *

"Good morning Marceline" I open my eyes seeing Vivaldi looking at me. I smile at her and stretch "morning~" I sing yawning.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks pulling my up to sit on her lap, I nod rubbing my eyes "that is delightful to hear" she says stroking my hair. "What did you dream of?" she asks now stroking my back, I smile as it was nice "Nightmare, he told me about the game and Alice's game, and said that I have to go home so I can grow up but then I can come back and play the game" I explain looping my arms round the queen's neck as she hugs me. "really that's wonderful to hear that you can return to play with us" she cheers standing taking my hand, "now we must get dressed for breakfast little one" she states walking me to a closest, and just like the maid but with her staff and not just to me but to herself, we are both fully dressed, her dress was the same as yesterday's, and mine was almost the same as yesterday's but this one had short puffy sleeves and still had the neck ribbon, my hair was also styled different instead it was styled into pigtails with two red ribbons tied them up.

"There we are already for breakfast" she says taking my hand and we leave the room together.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

**Review replies:**

**Guest: **Thank you ^-^

**Quiet Harmony-chan: **Thank you ^-^ Child Marcy's pov will now start to be written more childish.

* * *

**A/N:**Okay when in Marcy's pov I have written it more childish than usually, so if some of you are like 'oh her writing has really gone down hill' it was because of childish pov's.

* * *

**Chapter two: Journey**

I munch on my red strawberry heart shaped pancakes; I smile with rosy cheek as I had made Miss Maid put loads of honey on them. I swallow and stare at Peter as he argues with the queen, "Please your majesty let me take Marcy to the clock tower not Ace!" he yells with sad eyes, I frown I didn't like seeing my Peter sad.

Vivaldi places her grown up knife and fork down and turns to Peter with a hard look. "Peter you have Six time periods of work to change up on, we have been informed that you have been avoiding it for Marcy" she says to him, I put my head down feeling bad that I could Peter in trouble. "So Ace will take her to the tower, she will be just as safe as she would be with you Peter" Vivaldi then picks her grown up knife and fork back up and goes back to eating, I pout and stop eating I wanted Peter to take me to the tower if I was good I bet he would get me Ice cream again! "Now Peter please return to your work, before we have your taken off!" the queen orders, I whimper jumping from my chair and run to Peter hugging him.

"Please of back to work Peter, I want you to keep your head" I cry with tears pouring from my eyes, my bottom lips wobbles and I grip his trousers tightly sobbing into his legs.

"Hey! Hey Marcy don't cry!" Peter yelps kneeling to me holding me gently patting my back, just like mummy and papa would do when I would cry it worked of course making me stop crying. "I'll do my work so when you get back from the tower we can play" he smiles I smile bigger nodding, I reach out for one of his ears and stroke it gently, I laugh watching his foot thump against the ground loudly, he reminded me of Thumper from Bambi but Peter was much betterer.

"Marceline please let Peter get to work" Vivaldi calls; I nod and run back to my chair climbing on it and return to eating, "sorry" I say to her before taking a BIG bite of my pancake. She smiles at me "we understand you love Peter but he must work so he can spend time with you" she replies, I nod chewing my food properly. "But we shall play with you first Marceline, not Peter" she giggle at me with a sweet smile, I smile back and nod.

"Oh Marcy~" I turn round standing on my big girl chair to see Ace walk in the room, "are you ready for our big adventure?" he asks placing a hand on my chair smiling at me.

I smile at him and nod "yeah!" I cheer throwing my hands into the air. "Sit down in your chair please Marceline" the queen says gently touching my shoulder, I frown and nod sitting down "sorry Vivila...Vivivivi...Vivaldi" I pout struggling to say her name again, she smiles "that is correct the last Marceline" she says with a proud smile, I smile widely at her. "We understand you are excited about going on an adventure with Ace, but you must use your proper table manners" she says smiling at me.

I nod and wobbly my bottom lip again "you're not gonna tell mummy are you?" I ask holding my tiny hands close to my face shaking. Vivaldi laughs and shakes her head "of course child, we would never do such a thing we like Marceline too much to get you into trouble" she says softly stroking my cheek, "now finish your breakfast" I grin and nod turning to my empty plate.

"Ah the castle's pancakes are the best~!" Ace shouts, I glare at him with a vein pumping on my cheek. "That was my breakfast Ace!" I scold crossing my arms, "ah sorry Marcy but we have a lot of walking to do today, and I need food to keep up my strength too" he replies crossing his own arms. I pout but still hold a cross face "fine just cause you're a grown you need food too to walk long ways like me" I reply taking my glass of rose milk and gulp it down fast.

"Now that you are all finished Marceline, lets get you all dressed up for an adventure" the queen says clapping her hands together, I jump down my chair and go to stand near Ace and Vivaldi pulls her staff up and with a big wave like a magical fairy, a twirl of rose petals circle me and change my dress into an adventuring outfit with a red long sleeved shirt with heart buttons, a pair a knee high shorts with black bows at the of them, black knee high socks with red flat buckle shoes, I also had a red adventurer's hat on with my hair now in two fish plaits, and with a black and chequered satchel over my shoulder. I giggle look at my outfit, "you do look cute Marceline" Vivaldi tells me kneeling down beside me and hugging me close to her, "now you promise us to be careful with Ace" she asks stroking my cheek with a worried face, the same look mummy gave me when I went trick or treating for the first time with grandpa.

"Yes I promise" I chirp smiling; she smiles back and kisses my cheek. "We hope you keep her safe Ace" the queen says to Ace with still has a cheerful look on his face, "of course my queen!" he cheers and takes my hand, "now lets go my little adventurer!" he calls taking me out of the room, I look back and wave at Vivaldi.

* * *

**{Ace Pov}**

I hum a little tone hold Marcy in my arms like a little doll, poor child had gotten tired legs so cute~. We had walk quite a length from the castle, the clock tower seemed further away than I originally thought funny course only a few time periods ago it was closer to the castle and the castle became further from the tower, strange.

"Ace are you sure we're going the right way?" the little girl in my arms asks pouting peering up from a map, a map Vivaldi had placed in her bag along with other things. "Yes Marcy I'm sure, I go to the clock tower allllll the time~" I reply cheerfully doing a little dancing with Marcy, "lalalala!" I sing but she yelps a little as I swing her about, I turn her to my arm safely.

"Marcy Peter took you from the outside world right?" I ask looking at the little girl who neatly folds her map up and returns it to her bag. "Yes, he took me when I fell a sleep on him" she responds I can't help but laugh, that rabbit was really a pervert like Alice said.

"So why?" she asks laying her head on my shoulder holding a very cute puppy gaze at me, "well I was wondering if you and Alice were form the same outside?" I add another question beginning to enter a forest, "hmmm I don't know, back home it's 1999 but I don't know where Alice is from" she says beginning to play with the buckle and strap on my coat, "hmm 1999 you say I'll have to ask her when I see her then..." I say holding my chin.

I stop in my tracks starting to look round the forest clearing "strange the tower should be here, well the last I was there it was" I say confused, "you're lost aren't you?" Marcy asks, I sweat drop and laugh awkwardly, "opps did I get it wrong again?" I ask with a small innocent blush on my cheeks, Marcy's brow twitches and she pinches my cheek un-amused.

"I don't like being lost it scares me!" she yells cowering into my neck shaking and whimpering. "Hey now Marcy being lost isn't so bad.." I say trying to comfort her, it works having her peep her cute face up at me, "re-really?" she asks sniffling her nose. "Yeah, you get to meet all kinds of new people and come are nice it can be a lot of fun" I say resume walking through the long forest till I see an opening, '_hmm there is properly a road that way, but I see a road going that way so lets go that way!' _I chirp in my head and turn towards the road.

"Hey look blond chicken rabbit, it's that dumb knight that keeps getting lost on our territory!" I hear two familiar voices call, "the twins" I whisper, Marcy raises her brow at me. I smile but start to run as if the twins found her they would kill her. "HEY GET BACK HERE! PLAY WITH US DUMB KNIGHT!" Dee and Dum scream as the chase me; I dodge a bullet moving Marcy to cradle in my chest so they couldn't see. "YOU TWO GET BACK AT YOUR POST!" I hear Elliot; I turn my head and see the twins chasing me with Elliot chasing them.

I manage to turn a corner behind some trees to find a bush to hide Marcy in, I gently pop her in it "stay here till I get back" I smile at her, she nods with a frown and I run off again leading the twins and the tall rabbit away from the little girl in the bush.

* * *

**{Marcy pov}**

I whimper hugging my knees, the bush was horrible and dark, the sticks stuck into my sides and in my plaits pulling them out, it was scary. "Ace..." I call out to the scary silence, but nothing I hear no cheerful voice, I sniffle as I feel tears coming, "Pe-Peter..." I cry out gently so not too loud, I was scared I wanted my Peter. Ace was the worstest ever, he could us lost and we had to eat all my snacks Vivaldi gave me for our lunch because that's how long we were lost! Then he leaves me in a bush like an unwanted toy, I sniffle rubbing my tears.

"Aw he got away!" I hear one of the voices that was chasing us whine, "it's all your fault chicken rabbit!" the other scolds.

"Shut up you two! You are not to leave your post! Especially when the boss is all depressed like he has been!" I hear the grown up voice call, "and what was all that he had someone with him? I didn't see anyone with Ace" the grown up asks, I terrible as their voices sounded close to me, I suddenly became more scary that I start to cry out loud.

I cry so loud I don't hear the bush being parted till I look up at the three; twins both with black hair but one with blues with a blue outfit and the other with pink eyes and a pink outfit. The grown up was a tall blond man with long brown rabbit like ears and a black coat with a purple scarf.

"See we told you he had someone with the knight!" the blue one yells, I yelp crying into my knees again.

"So you're a spy from the heart castle!" the rabbit man yells, "so are you?!" he yells again I keep my head down too scared to answer him and just cry. I scream loudly in pain as rabbit man pulls me up by my plaits, "STOP!" I scream kicking my legs, "look she has a face brother!" the pink one says, "yeah she must have a role then!" the blue one says rabbit man begins to shake me, "is that true, you have a role what is it? What's your name?!" he yells loudly more scarier than Jasmine when I ate one of her chocolates even after her mummy auntie Heather said I could.

"MARCY! MARCY! MARCY!" I scream crying holding my head as it really hurts.

"Stop Chicken rabbit!" pink yells, "Yeah stop!" blue yells and they both start to yank on his big arms to have them let me go, I start cry out for my mummy and papa. "What why? She's a spy!" the rabbit man yells only to hold me higher, I scream louder, "PAPA!" I scream loudly kicking my legs "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA! WAHAHAHA!" I cry yanking at my plaits.

"Because Marcy's the new foreigner!" blue says, "Julius told us when brother, me and Boris went to the clock tower to find Alice! Peter brought her here!" pinks yell. Rabbit man's ears drop and he lowers me down, when he lets my plaits go I curl up into a ball shacking still calling for papa.

"Papa..." I whimper clenching my head. "Look what you did Chicken rabbit" pink yells and kneels to me, "yeah you bully!" blue scream sticking his tongue out at rabbit man, blue kneels beside me also. "You okay little sis" blue asks touching my arms, I yelp curling more up like woodlice.

"We should take her to the hatter's doctor to see what damage I did" rabbit man says trying to pick me up, but I start o scream again he quickly pulls away and just takes my bag instead, "one of you two carry then" he says sounding sad.

Blue picks me up to cradle me like Vivaldi did, "don't worry little sis, your big bros Dee" says Dee(blue) "and Dum are here!" Dum(pink) says, they both grin at me, I whimper grabbing Dee's shirt tightly and start crying again and they run following and getting ahead of rabbit man.

...

"Ow!" I whimper as the doctor rubs my head. "Well there doesn't seem to be damage, just swelling" he says, the rabbit man I learned as Elliot sighs. "You were lucky not to pull her rots out Elliot you need to be careful, she's only a child and a foreigner I thought you learnt from Alice how fragile they are" the doctor scolds Elliot who lowers his ears like Peter, but he was not Peter!

"Sorry Marcy" he says to me I lower my head to him still scared of him as he did scareded me. "w...will it stop hurting?" I asks pulling at the doctor's coat, he smile sat me and nods, "yes the swelling should start going down soon and the pain will wear off, you don't know you might even forget about it" the doctor says, I nod and fall onto Dum's back as offers it out to me.

"Come on little sis you can bunk with us tonight" Dum says and the twins begin to take me out the room. "Wait" Elliot calls and the twins stop turning back to him. "We have to get the boss's permission first" he says with a dull voice, a voice that papa would have after losing an argument to mummy, she always won.

"Oh come on Boss is really depressed because big sis rejected him, he'll never let little sis stay!" Dee whines stomping his foot, Elliot sighs "I know guys but Blood makes the rules and he won't let anyone stay at the manor unless he says so" Elliot says walking over to us.

I lower my head "its okay I can find my own way to the tower I have a torch in my bag to make the dark go away" I say getting of big bro Dum's back and take my bag from Elliot, I take my torch out and whimper. A big hole was in my bag and my torch, "oh yeah that would be the bullet hole when I was trying to shot Ace, sorry" Elliot says.

I whimper and glare at him, "what else are you gonna break? You break my nice bag Vivi...Vivli...ggrrr the queen gave me, you ruin my pretty plaits, break me and Ace up, and now I can't light the dark so I can go to the tower and tell Gray I'm sorry!" I cry loudly bending down and crying onto the nice bag Vivaldi gave me; I don't get up hearing the door open.

"Elliot there you are, there is a pile of paper work for you on my desk-" I hear a new grown up voice and I slowly wipe my eyes but keep my head down. "Who is this?" the voice asks, I slowly lift my head to see a man with black hair and pretty green eyes but they looked so sad. I stand and dust my shorts off, "I'm Marceline, I'm sorry I was just going" I say sniffling.

"Please Boss can little sis stay the night" Dee asks, "yeah please can she, chicken bunny hurt her bad! And split her up from the dumb knight and now she's lost" Dum adds. "She's the new foreigner!" they yell in unison.

The man they call boss stares down at me raising his brow but smirks, "my I didn't think that rabbit would snatch an outsider so young" he says and laughs I look down again "I'll go if you don't want me here I'll go" I say picking up my bag and go towards the door. The man shakes his head "now what kind of man would I be if I threw a young lady such as yourself out in the dark cold, a cute young lady at that too" he says kneeling down to me and stroking my cheek.

My face goes really red as my belly grumbles, "I'm sorry I haven't eater since lunch and that was only just snacks" I say rubbing my belly, "well I case we could have a dinner tea party for our little guest" he says smiling at me as he stands.

"YES!" Dee cheers, "we haven't had a tea party in ssooo long Blood!" Dum cheers too, I look at Elliot as he smiles with red cheeks. "I'll go tell the maids and cooks to start the dinner train" the man I hear is called Blood says, "you two I'm sure you can change her into something that is more Hatterish right" Blood says to the twins who grin and Dum picks me up placing me on Dee's back, the twins run off with me.

* * *

Dee pops the white hat on my head. They had given me an outfit just like theirs but white, I was defiantly their little sis it was nice I had never had big brothers before. "There you are little sis just like us" Dum smiles and Dee kneels down to me pulling me onto his lap, "we love having a little sis!" The cheer together and Dee stands flinging me onto his back, and they both start to run roud the room. "la, la la, la, la we have a li-ttle s-isssss, yes we doooo!" the sing together running in a circle.

***Knock! Kncok!***

They both stop running and look at the door, Blood leans against the door all dressed up with long tail jacket with a diamond, clover, shade and heart shapes on it, and a black hat decorated with playing cards and roses, pretty roses and a cane in his hand. "Time for dinner" he calls, the twins nod and run to the door Blood smiles at me and picks me from Dee's back holding me like a doll. "Come on lets go to dinner" he says once more leading the way to dinner.

We soon reach the outside garden where there are many tables set up with a train set that had many plates and bowels of food plated on it such as mashed potato and mashed sweet potato, boiled potatoes, roast turkey, chicken and duck, pasta dishes such as Bolognese and meatballs My mouth waters at the smell my belly was very hungry and so was I.

Blood sits me down in a seat beside him that had high legs so I could reach the table, I smile as I smile the come round it stops at me I look at Blood waiting for him to say for me to go. "Go ahead ladies first" he says I nod quickly take a big helping of spaghetti and meatballs followed by some sweet potato mash and some sliced duck, I lick my lips and take my grown up fork and twirl my spaghetti round it and munch away.

"HMM! It's tasty!" I yell after swallowing, "I'm glad to hear that little one" Blood says stroking my hair, I giggle and eat more "hey slow down you'll give yourself a belly arch Marcy" Elliot says pushing my forked hand down, I pout sucking in a string of pasta and nod, "sorry" I say and begin to eat slowly.

"Hey Marcy for dessert want to try carrot cake?" Elliot asks with a blush, I tilt my head "I dunno I never tried carrot cake before I didn't think a carrot could go in a cake" I say amazed with a meatball on my fork half eaten. "No you stupid chicken bunny!" Dee yells, "Marcy wants chocolate cake!" Dums says I nod with a big smile. "SEE!" the twins yell in unison and Elliot's ears drop.

I frown "but I'll still try the carrot cake, it's good to try new foods that's what my papa says" and he smiles and nods eating his own food. "Marceline would you like some tea?" Blood ask and I turn to him. "Oh I can't have tea because of the cafinininin in it" I say finishing the meatball.

Blood laughs "it's caffeine little one, and that is too bad you can't I hope when you can drink it you'll come to me for it" he says grabbing a glass for me and pouring some juice "it's grape juice" I nod and take it from him "thank you Blood" I say and sip my juice, I smile and place the glass down and continue to stuff my face.

* * *

***Yawn***

I rub my eyes slowly eating the carrot cake, it wasn't bad but I still preferred the chocolate maybe because I was still little. I yawn and take another bite of the cake and chew it, "so Marcy how is it?" Elliot asks, I look tired at him and nod.

"Are we perhaps tired little one?" Blood asks me, I manage to turn to him and nod. "You saw that nod big brothers, it's tie for your little sis to go to bed" the twins nod and run to me, Dee kneels down and I climb on his back and he carries me into the manor as he does my eyes slowly shut.

* * *

**{Dream Realm}**

"MARCY!" I yelp the moment I enter the dream Nightmare jumps me, "where are you in wonderland tell me?!" he asks shaking me, I glare and he stops.

"I'm at the Hatter's" I say and his jaw drops, "Marcy are you okay?" he asks starting to float round me, I nod "I'm fine" he sighs and hugs me.

"Ace showed up without you and said you ran off" Nightmare adds, I cross my arms and pout and begin to tell Nightmare the whole story.

"And we had this really delicious dinner and I ate loads and tries carrot cake for the first time" I say finishing my story. Nightmare smiles and ruffles my head, "so Ace left you in a bush?" he asks I nod with a grumpy look, he sighs "at least your safe Marcy, but me and Gray are returning to the Clover tower during the next time period so I'm sorry" he says patting my head.

I frown but nod understanding I was too late. But then I smile "you said last time, you brought me here" the floating man nods, "can you bring Gray here?" I ask he smiles and nods, "of course consider it done" and with a twirl in green mist Gray appears standing in front of me.

"Gray!" I call with a wave, he smiles at me and quickly picks me up in a hug, "Marcy you look so cute~" he coos nuzzling my face, "Gray stop she has something she wants to tell you" the man with the lizard on his neck nods and places me down.

I look down and fiddle with my thumbs "I'm sorry what I said to you, I don't think you're jealous of Julius, and I don't think he gets more girls than you. I think you're really handsome and get the some amount or more girls than him" I say look up at him then back down, I jump feeling Gray hug me tightly and kiss my cheek. "Thank you Marcy" he coos stroking my hair with a gently smile, I blush red still holding onto his coat.

"Okay now she's said it, go back to your own dream" Nightmare says float over me and snatching me up, Gray glares and starts to throw his fists about Nightmare then flicks his hand and Gray disappears in the green mist. Nightmare returns me to the ground to stand and pats my head, "I'll have to talk to Peter about getting you home soon" he says I frown and shake my head.

"I'm sorry Marcy but if you stay in wonderland any longer you'll become a faceless" he says I whimper and touch my face feeling everything, "I like my face..." I whimper kneeling down covering my face. "I like your face too...but luckily you don't have to return yet, I f I had to say days in your world I would say...you can stay for three more days" I look up with a really small smile and wipe my eyes, "really thank you Nightmare" I cheer jumping to hook my arms round his neck smiling bigger. "I really like Nightmare" I say kissing his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4: Alice! And the park

**Review replies:**

**Guest: **Thank you ^-^

**Quiet Harmony-chan: ** THANK YOU! I didn't know if the childish thing worked or not, but I'm glad to hear that it did.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay sorry for the delay on this but I have been struggling in lengthening out the time in the story so the story is longer than five chapters.

* * *

Chapter four: Alice! And the park

**{Vivaldi pov}**

I hold my cup in front of my mouth as I stare at Marceline, she cheerfully eats her strawberry ice cream that Peter happily feeds her; the white rabbit had finished all his work surprisingly fast, faster than usually anyway. I sip my tea then place down the cup on the saucer, I look to the side of the garden and smile admiring the orange glow from the sunset, I turn back to Marceline and frown. My stupid knight Ace had lost the poor child in the woods, resulting in the Hatters finding her, the bloody twins had adopted her as their younger sister, the hare had seemed to like her, my brother Blood; well I could tell he would use her to forget about Alice.

I smile at the girl as she smiles at me, but I return to a frown when she looks away. The moment Peter had awoken he hadn't been himself, he was depressed again! And especially after he went to collect Marceline, when he returned he informed me of the news that Marceline would also be leaving soon too, from what Nightmare had said, 3 days in outsiders time so who knows how long that is here in wonderland.

"Hmm this is really good ice cream; I've never had ice cream for breakfast before!" the small blond chirps eating another spoonful offered by Peter. "Yes the castle's sweets are the best Marceline, better than the Hatters" I reply standing, "we would love to spend the whole day with you Marceline, but alas we have royal duties to attend to" I say walking to her and planting a soft kiss on her forehead, she closes her eyes and blushes as I do so. "Peter we are giving you the day off to care for Marceline, as it seems our knight of hearts failed at that job" I announce beginning to walk inside the castle but stop, "and that is an outsiders day so how many time periods that is here we do not know, just do not abuse your free time White" I add now fully entering the castle.

* * *

**{Peter Pov}**

I smile widely and stare at Marcy "you hear that Marcy I can spend the day with you!" I cheer and hug the girl tightly. I drop my ears pulling away seeing her frown, "what's wrong Marcy?" I ask stroking her cheek gently.

"I don't want to go home just yet... I haven't met Alice yet" I she cries at me with sorrow filled eyes. I smile and nod "then shall we go find Alice today then" I suggest standing and holding a hand out for the little girl who grins up at me, "really can we?!" I giggle at her question. "Of course you can chose what ever we do today Marcy" I add kneeling back down to her patting her head with a smile, she laughs and hugs me tightly.

She pulls back and sighs "but where do we start looking?" she says rubbing her chin as if she had a long beard, I laugh loudly at her but ruffle her hair so she doesn't become embarrassed. "Well Blood said she was at the clock tower" I reply poking my chin, I nod and standing taking Marcy's hand "than shall we go look at the clock tower for her then?" I ask, she grins and nods jumping off her chair "but I need to brush my teeth first okay" the little girl replies, I giggle and nod and walk inside the castle.

I whistle on my fingers loudly and a heart castle maid quickly approaches "take her to brush her teeth then bring her to the front hall" I demand, the maid nods and takes Marcy away. I walk the pair walk off before I turn to head for my room to tidy myself up, I had melted ice cream on me, if it was any other child that I had been feeding I would most likely, no defiantly shot them, but it was Marcy and the girl had grown on me more, and I grew more excited for the day she would return to wonderland able to play the game.

I enter my room and take my blazer and everything under it along with my gloves, neatly folding it into the wash basket. I go into my bathroom and wash my hands ridding them on the germs, once I dry them I pull on a pair of crisp clean gloves that lay neatly in a box on my dresser, I then dress myself back into a shirt, tie and blazer clean from my wardrobe. I take a comb from my dress and stand in front of my mirror that stand on the dresser and comb my hair, I would look my best for Alice especially since it may be the last time I see her, I did not want her remembering me as a scruffy rabbit.

I smile at myself in the mirror and place the comb back on the dresser and pull the large watch on the chain over my shoulder, I shine it quick with my gloved hand and smile then turn to the door, and I exit the room shutting the door and sigh. My ears drop "I'll have to say goodbye to two..." I whisper but shake my head and run down the hall toward the front hall.

It doesn't take me long as I see Marcy and the maid standing there, "Peter!" Marcy yells running to me and jumps into my arms, I smile happily, truly happy.

"Well shall we get going Marcy" she nods and the guards open the doors for us, we start to exit the door way seeing the stair way leading down to the path. I stop in the castle doorway staring at the person that had just climbed the stairs, Marcy tugs my hand I look at her and points to the person "who is that?" she asks with curiosity on her face. I smile and gently tug her along with me "that Marcy is Alice" I say with a calm smile that only widens seeing the small girl smile widely.

I look back up and see Alice running at us, "Alice my darling-" I cry with open arms for my love, but instead of a hug her fist meets my cheek and punches me back, "PETER!" Marcy cries kneeling down to my left side.

* * *

**{Marcy pov}**

I whimper looking at Peter sit up rubbing his red cheek, he looked hurt really bad. I sniffle and touch the red part "Peter are you okay?" I ask as he pulls away from my hand "yes Marcy I'm fine just hurts" he smiles at me, but I lower my head seeing Peter isn't okay his cheek was hurt. "I'll kiss it better!" I announce and kiss his boo boo better 5 times just to make sure it was okay.

Peter laughs and rubs my head "thank you Marcy" he says I frown "your ouchy gone?" I ask touching his red cheek, he smiles and nod hugging me "yes Marcy~" he chirps kissing me forehead then gets up still smiling at Alice, the girl that hit him!

I stand and glare at her "why did you hit Peter?!" I cry stomping my foot, she crosses her arms at me "because he ran off to the outside and snatched you away a child!" she yells back I lower my head, she was scary like Jasmine. "But I wanted to come here to wonderland" I say quietly and play with my dress with one hand and hold Peter's hand with the other, "I like Peter" I say looking up at him and smile.

"Still, Peter she is just a child what were you thinking?!" Alice yells at Peter making his ears drop, I pout and hug his leg trying to make him feel not sad. "Take her back now" she says, I hold a mean look and shake my head. "NO!" I scream jumping forward "Nightmare said I could stay for three more days, you don't get to say I can go home!" I yell pointing my finger at her but fastly take it away as mummy always said pointing was rude.

"You can't stay here Marceline it's a dangerous place" Alice says frowning, I shake my head "no I don't wanna go yet, and you're not my mummy so you can't tell me what to do!" I scream and push my face into Peter's pant leg at the side; I sniffle not wanting to look at meanie Alice. "Marcy, Alice is right that wonderland is dangerous..." Peter says kneeling to me I frown and hold my tiny hands in front of my mouth beginning to cry, "but I'm here to protect her Alice, we're not going to allow her to be wrecked or injected, so why don't you come into the palace?" I smile at Peter's rhyme and clap my hands. Alice sighs and I stare at her "no thank you Peter I just wanted to see the new foreigner and to try and convince you to take her home.." I stick my tongue out at meanie Alice.

Alice's brow twitches, "I was leaving the amusement park to go the clock tower when Ace told me the story..." she crosses her arms and looks at Peter, the way how mummy would look at me when I did something she didn't like. As Alice turns and walks away from us, Peter's ears drop and my bottom lip wobbles and I grab Peter's hand hard, "I'm sorry Peter you can take me home now" I whimper letting his hand go, Peter looks at me with a hurt face and kneels down to me holding my shoulder, "Why Marcy?" he asks looking like he would cry like me, "because I'm the reason Alice isn't happy with you" I say now crying really loudly, Peter was not happy because of me a mistake just like Jasmine said. My eye grow really big as Peter hugs me really tightly like I'm a teddy, I like teddies but I like Peter better so I hug him back. "No Marcy I want you to stay here for the days you have left.." Peter pulls back smiling with small tears in his eyes, I nod and lift his glasses up and rub his eyes "don't cry my Peter" I say lightly and kiss his forehead.

Peter smiles and hugs me again, I smile bigly and hug him tighter, he pulls away "can we go to the amusement park today?" I ask playing with my dress giving cute eyes to Peter who smiles softly and strokes my cheek, "of course Marcy as I said today you choose the events" I smile and clap again at his rhyme, I take his cloved hand and we walk away from the castle.

* * *

**{No one Pov}**

Marcy smiles brightly as Peter carries her on his back smiling brightly himself, after a long while walking and taking a short cut through the forest the little girl had swore feet, so the white rabbit kindly offered his back for her. Marcy starts to cheer clapping her hands seeing the theme park in the distant, Peter lowers himself down for the girl to climb off and she does, she runs in front of Peter and snatches his hand up into hers and begins to pull the white rabbit along with her, "sl-slow down Marcy!" Peter yelps almost losing his glasses as the small girl surprisingly manages to tag him down.

Marceline laughs loudly grabbing both of Peter's hands and spinning with him, "Marcy please I'm beg you for mercy as I'm starting to feel at unease, we're not even in the park yet and I already have a stress mark please" peter begs in a little rhyme causing the small girl to laugh and release his hands clapping at his rhyme. "I really like it when Peter rhymes!" she calls then turns to run ahead toward the theme park.

Peter slowly walks along watching the girl, as he watches he frowns letting his white ears drop to the sides of his head. He sighs deeply and watches Marcy turn to smile at him yelling that he was a snail and a slowpoke, "Oh how will I say farewell to you my darling Marcy..." the rabbit whisper doing a slow jog but still catching up to the girl in no time. "Peter is so slow! Where I is fasterer than him!" the girl giggles and runs ahead again, Peter just smiles not bothering to correct her use of words he did not feel he needed to. In stead he started up at the now morning sky that had just changed from sunset, '_if only this time period would last for a whole day, you might have longer to stay' _he thinks taking a slow trot and rethinking this mornings events with the queen.

**Flash Back**

_Peter walks into the main hall of the heart castle with a sleepy Marcy in his arms, he whistles gently so not to hurt the young girl's ears. A maid quickly enters the room and bows at me "bathe her and dress her" he orders gently slipping the girl into the faceless's arms, "bye bye Peter" Marcy calls waving as the maid leaves the room. "Where was she?" the queen asks entering the room "at the Hatter's estate, it seems Ace had attracted the attention of the gatekeepers and that hare, and the stupid knight dumped her in a bush and the gatekeepers found her and took her back to the estate" the white rabbit explains pushing his glasses up with anger in his eyes._

_"We will have to punish that knight" the queen says with a sighs "is she well?" she asks with a stern look Peter nods. "The Hatter's seemed to have taken care of her well enough, she was feed and given a bed, but that she shared it with those scummy wins they've adopted her as their little sister" Peter says gritting his teeth and trembling at the thought of all the germs covering Marcy and now him, he would have to disinfect himself. _

_The stares at Peter then smiles off to the distance, "the Hatter's think they can take our darling Marceline, well we think not as she is our Marceline and will stay with us forever" the queens smiles peacefully, Peter shakes his head, "apologize your majesty but I'm afraid not" Vivaldi glares at Peter raising her staff ready to command his head be off. "Nightmare came to me in the dream realm, Marcy must return to her world in three outsiders days or she will mound into this world and become a faceless" the rabbit says with sorrow in his voice lowering his eyes an d ear, the queen also holds sadness._

_"We see, so that is how it is" she sighs rubbing her staff closing her eyes and she thinks, she then smirks and nods. "On her last day here we shall throw a grand ball for her, we must make preparations right away, and give that knight a punishment!" She roars proudly and exits the room clicking her fingers and five faceless maids appear and she begins giving them a list of things to plan, collect and do. _

_Peter smiles gently and stands still in the main hall picturing a scene of him dancing with Marcy, her standing his feet while they dance the night away and the other role holders not getting a chance with a his darling, not even her majesty. _

**FIN**

Peter smiles taking Marcy's hand after catching up to her, '_I shall farewell you with the first and last dance of the evening my darling' _he says in thought as the young girl tugs him along again through the amusement park gates.

* * *

**{Marcy pov}**

"WOW" I say looking at all the big rides, all the adult rides that I would never be allowed to go on. "This is so cool Peter!" I call to my rabbit eared friends who laughs and nods, I giggle and spin round and round.

"Oi, Rabbit wha cha doing 'ere?!" I stop going round and round and stare at Peter and the kitty man. "KITTY!" I scream running at him and slam my face into his fluffy thing, "hmm fluffy" I say hugging it, "Hey Kid get off!" the kitty man calls trying to flick me off him. "But it's so fluffy kitty man" I say up at him, the man stops and raise his brow and looks at Peter than back at me, "Marcy?" he asks scratches his ear, I smile and nod and let go off his fluffy thing. "Hello! I'm Marceline!" I cheer jumping up and down excited for the rides, "Peter can I go on rides now?" I ask giving him my best puppy eyes, Peter nods and takes my hand and ignores kitty man going towards the ticket place. "So you're 'ere to ride the rides then..." the kitty says, Peter nods "yes is there a problem Cheshire cat?" peter asks pushing his glasses up, I smile widely and spin round to Cheshire cat man.

"I have a cat called Cheshire!" I say reeeaaalllly loudly, louder than anything you would have even heard, "huh? Really you have pet? I guess this foreigner is a fan of cats bunny man hehehe!" the cat man says making Peter look really anger, "SHUT IT BORIS! YOU FLEE INFESTED FELINE!" Peter screams turning his watch into a gun, I frown and whimper looking at it, "Peter..." I say wobbling my bottom lip grabbing Peter's pant leg lightly he frowns and turns the gun back to a watch "sorry Marcy" he says and picks me up hugging me, I hug back and sneakily take his ear into my hand, "hmm Peter your ears are sooo fluffy!" I chirp and rub his ear like I would do Cheshire's back at home, but I then scratch like I did when I first met Peter, hehee I wanted to make his foot thump like thumper again hehee.

I frown as Peter does not thump his foot, so I scratch harder on his ear. I laugh louder seeing Peter's foot thump like crazy that it made me bounce a little in his arms, I then stop as my belly feels like jelly it was funny but made me feel illy and sicky. Peter puts me down huffing I frown and pat his head "sworry Peter" I say hugging his head and kissing his ear better, "it...it's okay Marcy..." he whispers ruffling my hair I go red and hold on to his hand.

"Ha! You really are a pervert rabbit aren't cha!" the cat man I heard was Boris starts laughs holding his belly I tilt my head, "does your belly hurt?" I ask walking to him and rubbing is belly in a circle, I raise my head to see kitty man purring like a cat, "moorreeee~" he purrs cuffing his hands like paws, I smile I was making him feel betterer! I keep rubbing till Peter snatches me away and takes me to bath room were he washes my hands.

"Marcy you can't just stroke any stray" he scolds scrubbing my hands, I nod "I'm sorry Peter I just thought his belly was hurting cause he was holding it, so I was wubbing it better, yes I was" I say nodding, Peter smiles as he dries my hands then hugs me "you're so good and kind Marcy" he says stroking my cheek that go pink, I kiss Peter's cheek and he kisses mine and we walk out the bath room.

"Can we go on Rides now Peter?" I ask pout he giggles and nods a we talk to the ticket place, "On adult and one child" he says to the no face man behind the glass, I tilt '_why do lots of people here have no faces it must be sad not to be able to see anything' _I think looking at Peter's face, my cheeks go pink as he was so pretty I liked looking at his face all the time, his face made me happy. "Okay Marcy give me your wrist" Peter says bending down I nod and hold it up, he puts a wrist purple band round it, he sticks it then stands up and puts a yellow one on him self. "Um sorry sir but it's hard to see the band so you might have to take your jacket off and roll your sleeves up" the man says behind the glass, Peter glares at him then sighs "it's can't be helped do you have a coatroom?" Peter asks taking his jacket off.

"Oh no but we have lockers" the faceless says giving a key to Peter, the rabbit man sighs and takes more money out and pays for the wrist bands and key, I frown "I'm sorry Peter I'm costing you lots and lots of money" I whimper letting go of his hand to play with my dress. I jump feeling Peter's pat my head "no I want to pay for you, it's our day out together Marcy don't be silly" he smiles at me I nod with cheek going pinker as I take his hand, "Now, Marcy lets go!" Peter cheers pulling me along making me laugh.

* * *

I frown and grumble as Peter continues to throw up into the trash can, we had only been on an elephant ride that spins and goes up and down in the spins nothing like the adult rides, but Peter felt sick. "Peter are you okay, we can go home if you feel sick" I say patting his back he looks up trying to smile with sick dribbling from his mouth, it made me feel sick. "o...No Marcy it's special day together so I'll suck it up like a man!" he groans wiping his mouth with his glove then takes them off and throws them in the bin, I tilt my head confused his gloves were fine to me I liked them, maybe he got bored of them, maybe. I yelp seeing him light the trash can on fire then go to the toilet washing his hand and pulling on new gloves, "Now lets go which ride next?" he asks, I look round and smile pointing to a kids roller coaster with the carts as bugs, Peter's ears twitch and he gulps.

"PPUURRRGGGG!" Peter cries throwing up again putting the fire out in the can. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I scream as he was worse than papa with rides, papa threw up after rides never before them. "sorry...purrg...Marcy...puurrggg!" I frown and pat Peter's back again, "it's okay lets just go home it's fine I went on one ride with Peter and it was really fun" I say with a sweet smile as he peeks his head up to me, "Marcy..." he say but puts his head back in the trash can.

"HAHA! What your rabbit stomach can't handle a kiddie ride rabbit?" I turn round seeing Boris, "your belly feeling better Boris?" I ask he looks at me and smirks "yep thanks to you kid" he ruffles my hair. I turn back to Peter and rub his back again, "Go away Cat!" he snaps, Boris grits his teeth and swashes his tail, "I was going to suggest I take Marcy on the rides while you rest till your stomach settles down" Boris says flicking his hand then turns, "W-Wait..." Peter groans standing up, he looks at me then Boris "Fine take Marcy..." I smile and run at Boris grabbing his fluffy thing, "But be carefully with her, if I find out you hurt her cat-" Boris cuts Peter off, "don't cha worry rabbit, I look after her like she was my own little sister..." he smirks at me giving Peter a thumbs up, Peter nods and sits on a bench.

"Marcy I'll be here if you want me okay" my rabbit eared friends calls, I smile and nod look at the area remembering it "okay Peter I come see you when we get off this ride okay" I call as me and Boris run towards to the bug roller coaster.


	5. Chapter 5: Mockery Doc and Joker

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far and thanks for all the favs, followers and reviews from you guys. In this chapter I'm introducing a new OC!

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Guest: **Thank you ^_^

**Quiet Harmony-chan: ** XD Didn't mean to give you cavities on the plus side at least I'm keeping you dentist in business XD. Thank you always for your review.

* * *

Chapter four: Mockery Doc and the Joker

My smile only grows as Boris helps strap me into the roller coaster, he grins at me "you ready kid?" he ask, I nod quickly like the nodding dogs in my grandpa's car. Boris giggles and whistles "Start her up!" he yells and the faceless man at the controls gives the thumbs up and the ride goes at full speed, I laugh loudly holding my hand sin the air screaming and laughing, it was sooooo much fun, better than rides back home. I scream/laugh as we loop d loop in a spiral four times till we go up a big drop, I laugh clapping my hands always wanting to go on rides like this back home but I was also too young and too small. "ready for the drop?" Boris says smirking holding y hand, I grin "YES!" I cheer throwing my hands as we go down really fast! "AHAHAHAH!" I cry with laughter as the rides stops at the start, Boris laughs undoing the strap round me and takes my hand helping me off.

"That was ssoooo much fun Boris!" I cheer hugging his leg as he walks down the stairs with me still clinging to him, "you liked it?" he asks raising his brow I grin up at him and nod, "YEAH it was the most fun I have even had thank you Boris!" I cheer letting him go and run off back to place where Peter was. I find my bunny friend laid out on the bunch groaning, "Peter?" I whimper kneeling down at his head, "are you okay do you need a doctor?" I ask stroking his hair just like mummy would do to me when I was ill, Peter looks at me and tries to smile "I'm fine Marcy the rides just don't like me that's all" he moans rubbing his belly, I look at Boris worried as the kitty man walks up to us "If ya want Shelly's up in the infirmary he could take a look cha" the cat says, I tilt my head wondering who Shelly was. Peter groans and places his hand over his eye, "that turtle, mockery doc as they call him, well he is a doctor I guess it wouldn't hurt, plus I want to get back to our day out" Peter says sitting up smiling at me.

* * *

I push the door open as Boris carries Peter with his arm over his shoulder; I look into the room and see a GIANT turtle shell with a large scar on it sitting at a desk. "Hey Shelly-" Boris calls but is cut off by a scalpel thrown towards his head, he dodges it and it cuts into the wall. "It's Sheldon! You mangy cat!" the shell scolds loudly, "s-sorry but got cha a new patient!" Boris says walking to a bed and gently placing Peter down to sit, I run to him and look up at the bunny man sad, the shell then turns to us to show a man with neat dark brown hair and green eyes that looked tired, covered by smart glasses. The turtle man stares at me and raises his brow "who is she?" he asks looking at Boris who smirks patting my head "the new foreigner Marcy" the cat says with a large smile, I smile also and curtsy to the doctor.

Sheldon nods and pushes himself on his chair to Peter, "What's the problem Mr White?" he asks uses a tiny tiny flash light to look into Peter's eyes after lifting his glasses, "I feel sick!" Peter says pushing the flash light away from his eyes, "sick is that it?" Shelly asks groan pushing him self back to his desk, "yes I went on a ride and I can't stop being sick, it's has become quite irk to me as I just want this feeling to slide" Peter says in a rhyme making me smile and clap, "he can't even look at a ride without feeling sicky" I say pouting laying my head on Peter's lap.

"Really I understand feeling sick when coming off a ride but just by looking at it..." the turtle sighs holding his forehead making Peter's brow twitch, "Peter when was the last time you ate was?" the doctor asks looking at the rabbit again, "umm...when I was in Marcy's world" Peter says dropping his head and his ears, I look angry at him "Peter you silly! You should always eat three meals a day!" I scold hitting his stomach, but it wasn't hard as I was only little.

"I agree with the child, the reason you are feeling sick is a mixture of not eating and going on the rides you foolish rabbit" Shelly says writing something down, "so I suggest you rest, there's a spare bed next door you can use for the mean time an I'm sure you little friend can bring you food" Shelly adds looking at me as I try to peep at what's he's writing, I smile at him and nod. "No thank you I would rather eat something from the castle that is not covered in germs or grease" Peter says standing and moving to a door to the side and opens it, "Boris please look after Marcy for me, show her a good time" my rabbit friend says closing the door, "you bet cha!" Boris cheers taking my hand, I look at Peter and wiggle out of Boris's hold running at Peter "I'll miss you Peter, please get better it makes me sad seeing my Peter ill" I say hugging his leg, Peter nods and hugs me before going into the room and I take Boris's hand again "thank you Doctor Shelly!" I call waving bye to Shelly who twitches and fights not to throw a scalpel.

* * *

I eat the ice cream off my spoon with a big smile and pink cheeks, "this is the second ice cream I've had today" I tell Boris who smiles eating his own ice cream, "oh really two ice creams in one day well aren't you greedy" he tease, I pout and shake my head "Peter said I could have ice cream for breakfast because Ace had dumped me in a bush" I say eating more ice cream. "Ace dumped you, man when I see that dumb knight I give 'im a piece of my mind, you dump a cute little girl in a bush!" he yells with his fist in the air. "Oi! You dumb cat get to work!" I hear someone say making Boris tch, "I can't old man I'm entertaining Marcy!" the kitty yells.

"Marcy the new foreigner!" I groan as I was getting angry at that word, I look up at the man with his hair in a braid and is reddish colour, he was wearing brown pants, a white work shirt with a yellow vest and jacket over it. The yellow jacket has light-blue diamond shaped pattern down the sides of the jacket and music notes on the ends of the sleeves and the front of it, his belt that he wears is also brown, but has carousel horses attached to the sides in the front, and glasses cover his grey eyes.

The man smirks at me "so you're Marcy I didn't except you so young" he laughs rubbing the back of his head, "I'm Gowland the owner of this amusement park, so are you enjoying yourself Marcy?" he asks with a bright smile, I smile back and nod "I love your roller coasters they're sooo fast! And I'm not scared at all!" I yell standing on my chair of the bench, Boris and Gowland laugh at me, and Gowland ruffles my hair "Well I'm glad to hear that" he says kneeling to me and giving my head a pat. "Now that meet and greet is out the way..." Gowland starts and pulls a violin out of no where, "I shall play you a song Marcy as a present!" I smile at the sound of present and nod watching Gowland place the violin in the right place. "Please Gowland don't spare her she's just a child!" Boris cries running to me and covering my ears, "shut it you dirty stray!" Gowland scolds and breaths in deeply ready to play.

"WE'LL SAVE YOU LIL' SIS!" I hear two voices scream, I smiling knowing it's my big brothers. And there they are as they both kick Gowland in the face jumping up and landing in front of me and hug me tightly both kissing my cheeks. "We missed cha little sis" Dee says kissing my cheek, "Yeah come back to the manor and play Little sis" Dum says kissing my cheek too, I smile going really red. "YOU LITTLE SHI-" "Now Mary you wouldn't curse in front of a child now would you?" I look to the side seeing Blood and Elliot, "Blood Durpe" Gowland growls giving a mean look I frown and sit back at my bench eating my ice cream again.

"Oh Marcy!" Elliot calls running over to me smiling with pink cheeks, "is that carrot ice cream?" he asks, I shake my head "chocolate chip" I reply eating more, "aw really don't they do carrot ice cream here?" he asks standing, "OF COURSE NOT RABBIT THAT'S A HORRIBLE FLAVOUR!" Gowland yells, "I'm not rabbit I'm a dog!" Elliot yells I tilt my head.

"You're not a dog!" I yell pointing at him "thank you Marcy!" Gowland sighs, "you're a hare!" I add pointing at his long ears. Elliot's face goes really pink and his eyes light up, "I thought you were a rabbit but I remembered a book from home about a turtle and a hare having a race, and the hare was reeeaalllllyyy tall and he had long long ears, and you're tall and have long ears where Peter has short ears" I say eating my ice cream but stopped when Elliot hugs me, "you're the first person to know the differences" the hare man cries like a baby.

"Elliot pull yourself together man" Blood scolds walking to me, "hello little lady" he says smiling at me I go pink in my cheeks, "hello Blood thank you for having me at your tea Party last night" I say playing with my dress, "you're welcome little lady" he says softly kneeling do in front of me stroking my cheek. "I hope you can return to my manor before you return home little lady" he says with a smile that made my cheeks go red. "Yeah Little Sis come and play with us at the manor!" Dee and Dum say together, I nod "I can come tomorrow and play" I say with a smile causing Blood, Elliot and my brothers to smile too.

"Very well I hope to see you tomorrow Little lady" Blood says standing "now Gowland we have business to discuss" Gowland nods and him, Blood and Elliot walk off. "Little sis is coming to play!" Dee cheers hugging me "Yay! Big sis Alice never made plans to visit she just showed up, so we ended up really bored waiting for her, but at least we know you'll come!" Dum says holding my hand tightly and kisses my cheek. "Of course I come I never break a promise! Not even when I promised mummy I would stop having my dummy and bottle when I was three, I quit that day!" I say proudly they laugh ruffling my hair and stroking my face, "we love ya lil' sis!" they cheer.

* * *

"Ah Boris that was so much fun today!" I cheer holding onto the kitty man's hand, "got I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he grins at me, "hey don't forget about us little sis!" my brothers moan together, I giggle "sorry big brothers, thank you for giving me a fun day!" I yell hugging both their legs they grin at me and Dee picks me up and Dum hugs me, "alright you little scamps give me Marcy" Boris says holding out his arms for me, but Dee smirks and shakes his head turning round and running off "NO WAY FLEE BAG!" he yells, I see Dum pull an axe out of nowhere and use it to keep Boris back.

"Come on lets hide Little sis!" Dee says turning corners till we get to an alley way, where he places me down and peeps round the corner. "shh" he says to me placing a finger over my lips then goes back to peep round the corner, I frown '_I have to get to Peter, he's ill and if I don't go back him he'll think I've abandoned him_' I whimper holding my hands together.

"**My, my how young to be a criminal and a sinner" "Indeed Joker perhaps it's an outsider thing" "Yes Joker you may be right, but a criminal is a criminal, which means; this bitch is mine!"**

I terrible at the voices and grab Dee who is gripping to me tightly, "Don't worry Little sis your big brother won't let joker get you!" he says smiles at me, I up and bury my face in his chest gripping his jacket. I look behind me and scream putting my head back into Dee's jacket seeing darkness begin to surround us, "hold on tight little sis!" he yells picking my up and holding me really close to him as it feels as if we're falling really fast.

I whimper as the feeling of falling stops and I look round, "oh this is the first time I've been to the prison" Dee says places me down and taking my hand, we begin to walk "guess we should find that stupid Joker and beat his butt to get out of here" he says stopping and looking around, "sorry little sis but I've got to change quick" big brother says smiling, I blush nodding and try round giving place. I hear loud fast ticking sound "all done~" I hear big brother chirp and I turn round to see a man, I new man with big brother's pink eyes and short hair.

"Who are you?" I ask tilting my head, "silly Marcy it's me Dee your big bro" he says I raise my brow confused, "see I can spend up my clock so I age quicker" he says kneels down and placing a hand over his heart. "What do you mean clock?" I ask tilting my head the other way, "no one's told you huh?" he sighs and pushes my head into his chest "I'm surprised who haven't heard it the amount of times me and Dum have hugged you" he laughs, I blink and close my eyes listening, and there I here it a ticking of a clock where the sound of a heart should be. "You may be too young to understand Marcy, but here in wonderland we don't have hearts we have clocks, and when we die they are fixed and we come back as different people. But Marcy and Alice are special because you two have hearts once you die you don't come back, so me and brother will always protect you so we won't lose you" he says letting my head go, I frown and place a hand on his chest.

"I don't understand what you're saying but it makes me sad to know my brother has a clock inside him where his heart should be, but I still love you" I say hugging him, "thank you Marcy I love you too" he says kissing my cheek I smile at him and giggle. "Aww cute, a big brother and his little sister, too bad you two aren't blood rated so I guess it's okay to fucking kill you bloody twin Dee or Dum can't tell you fuckers apart!" I jump and turn round seeing a man in a black suit like outfit with gold rings on his shoulders with keys round his belt with a tiny mask, his hair is bright red and covered by a black hat, he wears an eye patch just like Nightmare but on the other eyes and with a golden eye pattern, his showing eye was red.

"Now Dee Dum which ever one you are piss off, you are free to go but the little miss must stay!" the man says pulling a whip out, I shake and clingy tighter to Dee. "Yeah right! I'm not leaving Marcy!" Dee screams pulling a gun out of now where, he quickly then covers my eyes with his other hand and I hear a bang.

***BANG!***

I whimper, "sorry Marcy" my big brother whispers not taking his hand away from my eyes. "Now was that really necessary brat!"

***BANG!***

I tremble hearing Joker's voice again and another bang, I gulp feeling something hot and wet on my hands as I hold Dee's jacket, "D-Dee" I whisper and get now answer as I feel him falling away along with his hand.

"DEEEE!" I scream feeling myself being picked up, I open my eyes seeing the red head holding me like baggage and kicking big brother Dee down, "should have handed her over and you wouldn't have got hurt, now would ya kid!" I begin to kick, scream and cry see my big brother lye in a pool of blood, so much blood so much. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Joker says shaking me a little, I do as he says and silently whimper.

"Hey you clean his mess up and put him in a cell; once he's healed he can go!" I hear the red head say to someone, but I'm too busy crying and rubbing my eyes to see who it was. "And here we are you fucking cell!" Joker yells throwing me on the bed and closing the bars behind me, I hear a clank of a lock and I run to the bars shaking them "l-let me out!" I cry banging the bars, Joker bends down to me smirking.

"What didn't ya hear me?" he asks pulling his whip off his belt, "you're a sinner and a criminal kid so you're in prison!" he yells whipping his whip, I yelp jumping back before it hits my hands making him laugh, he puts is whip back on his belt and walks away leaving me all alone in the cell. I sniffle and round my nose then stop looking at my bloody hands only starting me off crying again thinking of big brother Dee, I walk back to the bars looking round trying to find him but I don't see him anywhere, just a bloody line making me throw up all over myself making my cry even more.

"You kidding me right?" I look up all teary eyed with sick still dripping form my mouth as Joker sighs and walks back to my cell opening it, "get out" he says I nod and walk out my cell with my head down, "come on follow me and keep up!" he snaps I quickly trot behind him making sure not to walk to far behind.

* * *

I pat down my dress that Joker had given me, it was a blue dress with long puffy sleeves with an purple triangles round my neck and shoulders with bobbles at the end of them, there was a thick brown belt round my waist as the dress was a bit big for me, I wear purple tights and blue elf like shoes. "Sorry but the circus kid clothes are the only children clothes I have round here" Joker says rummaging through a box, I shake my head "it's okay thank you for the clothes" I reply keeping my head down playing with my sleeves, "it's fine now back to your cell kid" he says pushing me along with his whip I don't fight and follow Joker out the door of his office to a cell right by it.

"In!" he orders I get into the cell and crawl onto the bed and curl up into a ball, Joker shuts the cage and locks the door. "Mister..." I call quietly; he grunts and looks at me. "Will big brother Dee be okay?" I ask not looking at him. Joker sighs "your brother will be fine he's a wonderlander, but if I were you I would worry about myself as I enjoy to play with my toys" he says smirking walking off leaving me confused.


	6. Chapter 6:The hare and turtle

**Review replies:**

**Guest: **Thank you ^_^

**Quiet Harmony-chan: ** XD Didn't mean to give you cavities on the plus side at least I'm keeping you dentist in business XD. Thank you as always for your review

**ChojisGirl:** Yeah Black is a little isn't he for changing her XD but really he had no choice there being no female staff, well any staff at the prison, Just him, White and Ace.

* * *

Chapter Six: The hare and turtle

**{Joker:Black pov}**

I lean on a cell staring at the foreigner. After asking me about her 'brother' she had fallen asleep, can't blame the kid she's had a rough day, but her time in the prison will only get rougher when me and White get to play. I smirk and think of all the fun we would have, all the torture I could inflict on her, have White mess with her head a little, yes that would be fun.

"Black~" I glare and turn my head away at the fucking stupid call, "Hey Black where's the new foreigner?" White asks standing next to me, I point with my whip to the sleeping girl "she's asleep!" I snap to my counterpart who runs to the bars, "oh she's cute especially in circus clothes is this your way of saying I can have her, aw so kind" he says looking all happy go lucky, I grit my teeth and step on his head slamming his face into the bars, "NO YOU FUCKER! SHE'S MINE AS SHE'S IN MY MOTHERFUCKING PRISON ASSHOLE! NOT YOUR FUCKING ASS WIPE OF A CIRCUS!" I yell.

"Shh Black you'll wake her" White says back kicking me back in the face, I look back at the girl seeing her shift and wipe her eyes as she sits up "too late for that" I reply. "Hmm mama is it time for school?" she moans yawning, White smiles and snatches my keys form my belt opening her cell and running in, to kneel at her bed smiling at her. "Hello little girl" he calls going to reach for her head to stroke, but she yelps and hides under the covers, "oh I'm not Black I'm White I'm the nice one" he says pointing to his face with a goofy smile, I grit my teeth and pull my whip out whipping my counter part in the back, only to regret it falling over groaning in pain from my back.

"HAHAH! And smarter" White adds pulling himself up, I groan getting my whip ready. "Why...Why are there two of you?" the girl asks peeping her out of the covers, I blush as the bitch look fucking adorable! White smiles gently and lays his chin on his folded hands, "we're the same" he replies my brow twitches, "The bitch isn't gonna understand that shit!" I curse storming into the cell.

"Like twins" the girl replies sitting up a little, "almost here's my other half we're the same person just two parts" White explains I sweat drop as the girl looked confused as fuck, "like yin and yang?" she asks tilting her head, the girl was smarter than she seemed for a kid anyway. "Yes like that" White replies still smiling at the girl, "what's your name little girl?" he asks brushing his fingers through the girl's hair making her close her eyes.

"Mar...Marceline" she replies opening one eye from White's hand in her hair, "Marceline what a cute name" White says stroking his hand down to her cheek and using the back of his hand to stroke it. "Do you want to play Marceline?" he asks with a smirk, I smirk my self twisting my whip with excitement.

"Play? But there's no toys and no room in my cell to play" Marceline whimpers pulls her knees up to her face and frowns, my clock twinges with pain at the girl's sad and broken look. "I'm sure Black will let you out of your cell to play" White says looking at me with a look in his eye making my smirk widen, but I soften it into a smile "of course come out and play" I say holding my hand out signalling her to come out. She pouts and turns her head away, "no I don't want to play with you, you hurt big brother Dee" she replies, my brow twitches and I raise a fist.

"Now Black what kind of man you would be, if you hit a child" White says patting Marceline's head, "even though she has broken the rules and sinned" White adds slapping the girl round her face "your sin is guilt! And your crime is unauthorized entry into Wonderland!" he adds smiling, she starts crying and shaking. "Now lets go play" he say picking the girl up bridal style carrying her out of the cell, "so what game Black?" he asks me I smirk widely, "spin the wheel" I answer making White smirk deviously leading the way with the crying and trembling child in his arms.

* * *

**{Marcy pv}**

I sniffle as White straps me to a big wheel, my cheek was really hurt and no one was going to kiss it better. I whimper as the joker dressed as a circus clown walks away from me, I watch as he picks up a punch of knives and hands them to Black, "how many spins?" White asks Black and I shake, I hated feeling dizzy. "Just one for this turn White" Black says back to White with a bad smile, it made me really scared, more scared than when Jasmine said she would take me back to the hospital and ask for a refund on me.

I yelp as I start to spin round really fast, faster than Mary go rounds at the swing parks, "Ekk!" I yelp as a knife lands neck to my hand, "opps missed!" Black laughs, I start crying again "Stop please!" I scream, "I scared please stop mister!" I cry louder, but they both laugh clapping, '_why are they both being so mean?_' I ask myself as another knife lands next to my tummy. "Your aim is rubbish Black ahahaha!" White laughs, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Black screams back using another bad word, but his angry makes him hit my legs making me scream.

"IT HURTS STOP!" I cry trying to tug my hands and feet free, "shut up!" they both say, I whimper tugging harder as I continue to spin. As I shut my eyes to tug harder with one more tug I yelp, the spinning feeling had stopped, I slowly open my eyes seeing a knife being held in front of my face.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OFF?!" Black screams, I turn to next to me and see Big bro Dee as an adult huffing loudly, "I thought it would be fun to leave his cell unlocked and see if he could save his sister before we killed her" White says. I whimper as Dee uses the knife to cut my arm straps then grabs hold of me and cuts my leg straps, "big brother's...here little sis..." he says huffing badly and shaking as he hugs me, I cry into his shoulder.

***BANG! BANG!* **

My eyes widen at the loud sound in the room, "are you okay...Marcy?" I turn round in Dee's arms to see my hero; Peter. "Peter!" I sniffle rubbing my eyes, Dee puts me down letting me run to him, "Peter I'm sorry I left you at the amusement park! I'm sorry!" I cry into his shoulder as he picks me up rocking me gently. "Brother!" I look down seeing Dum run into the room seeing a now little Dee, "thank you bloody twin" Peter says to Dee who smirks at me giving me a thumbs up, I sniffle and give one back to him.

"Marcy you're leg" Peter says looking at my bleeding leg, I pout and lay my head on his shoulder again "I'll treat it when we get back to the amusement park" he says kissing my head gently making my cheek go pink, "we should get out of here" Peter adds looking at my brothers who nod, Dum helps Dee along and we all walk together out the prison.

* * *

"Well the wound isn't that deep and there's no sign of infections..." Shelly says holding my leg looking at my cut, "but you are gonna need stitches five at least" he adds pulling a long bent needle out of a box; I tremble shaking my head and pulling my leg away from him. Boris bends down to me and smile, "Marcy it's going to be okay, it'll hurt a little but the doc is going to fix you up" he says patting my hand as he holds it, I sniffle and nod spreading my leg out to rest again on Shelly's chair, the turtle man sighs and pokes the needle into my skin making e yelp and shut my eyes really tightly. Once I open my eyes again my leg is all stitched open, my eyes grow wide "that was really fast!" I yell gently moving my fingers over the stitching before the doctor placing a plaster over it with a Merry-go-round horse on it.

"There all done!" Shelly says standing and moving to the sink to wash his hands, I frown staring at the scar on his shell. "Doctor Shelly" I call he twitches but looks at me forcing a smile, "y-yes Marcy..." he answers "is big brother Dee going to be alright?" I ask bring my hands over my mouth, the doctor smiles properly and nods "I've treated and he's going to be just fine" he answers making me smile big, "can I go and see him?" I ask slowly climbing down from the bed, Shelly nods and points to a door from the side of me, Boris walks over to it and opens it letting me walk in; I would run but I didn't want to break my stitches.

"Big brother!" I call trotting over to him as he lays in bed back as his kid self, with Dum next to him, Elliot and Blood standing above him. "Marcy!" Dum and Dee cheer together as I pop my head up to Dee's side to smile at him, "are you feeling okay do you need me to kiss the ouches away?" I ask poking his cheek. "Nah little sis I'm good how re you?" he asks stroking my cheek, "I'm okay Shelly fixed me see" I say lifting my leg up to show the plaster. I look at the door and see Shelly grunt and smashing his head against the door way, "hah still don't like being called Shelly Mock!" Elliot says smirking making Shelly glare at him and throw a scalpel at him, but he dodges easily.

"SHUT IT HARE! Just cause you're pissed that I beat you in that race!" Shelly snaps walking over to Dee, "Shut up! You didn't beat me! You cheated you put laxatives in my carrot juice!" Elliot yells making his ears stand tall and straight, "Yeah keep telling yourself that bunny boy" Shelly says grinning pulling down Dee's cover and pulling up his shirt, he pulls away the bandages showing a hole in Dee's side, "you're lucky this didn't hit any vital spots, or healing you would have been a little more difficult" the doc says wrapping new bandages up and going to a sink to wash his hands again.

"Hey Mockery how do you and the big rabbit know each other?" Boris ask sitting on a chair with his legs crossed. "I use to be in Gryphons Mafia back in Clover a while back before I left to study as a doctor" Shelly replies, I tilt my head "mafia what's that?" I ask looking at Elliot, "a group of stupid men with guns and showing off their power, money and land!" Shelly snaps back with angry eyes starring at his hands, like Peter did when he got dirt on them.

"Huh? You were in the mafia does the old man know?" Boris asks swishing his tail I giggle and go to chase it. "Of course Gowland knows you twit! It's one of the main reason he hired me besides being a doctor, he wanted man power against the hatter and someone who out ran a gigantic rabbit" Shelly mocks making Elliot glare at him raising his fist. "Now Elliot we are in the presence of a child" Blood says giving me a smile, I smile back and go back to chasing Boris's tail, "SO what was this race you two had, cause I understand rival mafias fight against one another, but having a race that sounds a bit stupid if you ask me – AKKK!" Boris yelps as I bite on his tail finally catching it, "MARCY!" he yells yanking his tail out of my mouth, I giggle and spit out the fur.

Shelly sighs, "it wasn't my idea it was Gryphons, during an April season The hatter's ended up in Clover and Gryphon wanted to beat Blood at a contest, so he suggested a race against Elliot and because I had pissed him off a few time changes before he placed me against him, and obviously as the saying goes slow and steady wins the race; right rabbit" Shelly grins and Elliot.

"Shut it Mockery you cheated it and I'll prove it one day!" the rabbit man screams pointing at Shelly who rolls his eyes, "yeah you've been say that now for how long bunny? Hmm about I'd say a good 4 years in outsider time" Shelly says back walking out the room.

"Grrr that turtle gets on my nerves!" Elliot yells crossing his arms, I pout and walk up to him and tug his coat "do you need a hug?" I ask frown, Elliot's cheeks go pink and he nods picking me up, I smile and hugging him and he hugs me back, I look at Blood as he holds a mean look I frown at him and tap his shoulder "do you need a hug too?" I ask him he looks at me and smiles taking me from Elliot. I smile and hug Blood tightly putting my head on his shoulder.

***CLICK!***

" .Down!" I look at the door seeing Peter holding a gun to Blood, who places me down and pats my head "I hope to see you tomorrow Marcy" he says as I walk over to Peter. Peter's ears then drop as he takes my hand "bye bye everyone!" I wave and we walk outside.

"Marcy are you really going to the hatter's tomorrow?" Peter asks looking sad, "yes I did tell you when we got back from the prison and you side I could go, but if Peter doesn't want me to go I won't, even if it means me breaking my promise and being back in that cell" I whimper holding his hand tighter, Peter sighs "Marcy I doubt just because of a broken promise you'll go to prison, but since the promise means so much to you I'll take you there in the morning and pick you up at dinner time" Peter says looking at me smiling, "R-Really Peter I can go play!" I cheer and jump up to hug his stomach "Thank you Peter" yell loudly and hug him tighter.

* * *

I hum a little tone I think it was the dwarfs mining song from Snow white, but I knew I was making up most of it, I was five after all. The maid continues to plate up my dinner for me, "thank you~" I sing taking my little girl knife and fork and begin to eat my food, "hmm soo good!" I cheer at the lovely dinner.

Vivaldi smiles at me "we are glad you like tonight's dinner Marceline, we hope aside from Joker event your day at the amusement park was pleasing?" she asking eating like a elegant queen, "yes me and Peter went on one ride but he got sick afterwards so I went on ten more rides with Boris went 3 more with Boris, big brother Dee and big brother Dum!" I yell spreading my arms out then lower them to eat again, "We are glad to hear you enjoyed yourself to today" she says to me, I smile and nod "I like Boris a lot because he reminds me of my cat Ches" I say eating again, Vivaldi puts her knife and fork down "you have a cat is he cute?" she asks with pink cheeks, I smile nodding.

"He's black and has these BBIIIIGGGG pretty gold eyes that glow in the dark, he's small and has tiny paws but he isn't no kitten, he has a red and white stripy ribbon round his neck with a bow tied at the side with a gold round bell, he's sssoooo cute~" I chirp remembering him and our days playing when it would be raining, and the day I got him, I was only 4 at the time and Ches was a little tiny kitten so cute.

"When you return to wonderland Marcy please bring us a picture of this Ches, or bring him along if possible" Vivaldi says eating her dinner, "I can't bring him with me, because mama said cats don't live long and that Ches is already a year old" I frown and putting my little knife and fork down whimpering thinking of my friend dying. "Nonsense child!" I look at Vivaldi, "a cat's life length depends on how loved they are, and we can tell you love and care for your cat dearly so I can see Ches being with you for a long time" I smile widely and nod "I'll defiantly bring Ches then!" I cheer and go back to eating.

* * *

**{Vivaldi}**

I stare at Marceline and smile; she was so cute when she ate well when she did anything actually! I felt my clock skip a tick as I think of all the cute things Marceline did, singing to herself, looking off into midair, being naive, being small, being young, and being cute!

My smile then saddens as I think of the event I had recently, visiting my brother.

**Flash back**

_I walk into the rose garden and smile, the roses were all so lovely, I was jealous of my brother's talents at grooming roses, if I had that talent then I wouldn't have to ask Peter at least 15 times to do them when he used Alice or Marceline as an excuse as to not doing his job._

"_Vivaldi" I turn to the smooth voice calling me and smile seeing him, "hello brother" I call turning to a particular beautiful rose, so I bend down and bulk it. "We shall give this to Marceline if you do not mind?"I ask pinning the thorny flower in my crown, the hatter just smiles "of course not, how is the little lady she well?" he asks with a peaceful smile._

"_Yes quite, despite Ace losing her, she is in good health and still her cute self" I reply staring at the many other roses, "that's good to hear, if the dumb knight of yours hurt her I would have killed him right where he stood when he had the nerve to collect, even after Peter had collected her two changes ago" I see a vein pump on Blood's head, I laugh as my knight was poor with time and direction but being a knight he did his job. _

"_We will be throwing a ball in two outsiders days, for Marceline's farewell we hope you can attend" I say placing the red coloured envelop in my brother's hand, he smiles and opens it seeing the countdown written on it, "this is clever to place a countdown on a letter as telling the time between a day here and outside is quite difficult, as each one of us sleeps at our own times" Blood says sighing placing the letter in his jacket pocket. _

**_END FB_**

"Vivi why are you so sad, is it because of Marcy?" the little girl sat across from me asks with a sad look, I look shocked at her. "No child! Why would we be saddened by you?" I say stroking her cheek she smiles and presses her cheek into my hand, "we were just thinking of your departure my dear, you see we have grown quite fond of you and wish for you to stay, but alas if you did your pretty face would disappear" I explain going back to eating. I then take the pretty red rose from my crown and use my knife to scrap the thorns off, I then gently slide it into Marceline's hair making her gorgeous blue eyes stand out more, along with her golden locks making them appear more golden thread like appearing like real gold.

"There you go Marceline exquisite" I say stroking her face, she blushes and smiles at me, thanking me for the flower and returns eating.

* * *

**{Nightmare pov}**

**[Dream realm]**

I float mindlessly in my dream realm waiting for Marcy to fall asleep, me and Gray had returned to Clover after some trouble with shifting in countries, but we did it. I wanted to see how the new foreigner is doing, see what she was up to.

I smile widely feeling her enter her dreams, I quickly connect our dreams and drag her to my realm. "Marcy!" I cheer hugging the girl close, she giggles and hugs me back. I return to floating in the air but with the girl on my lap, "so Marcy what has gone on today?" I ask her then frown seeing her frown and grip to me, "Marcy what's wrong?" I ask gently stroking her shoulder. She begins to whimper "Big brother Dee got hurt today saving me" she whimpers louder holding my hand, "who hurt him?" I ask staring straight into her eyes.

"That would be me. The fucking kid wouldn't hand her over!" my eye widens and turn round with a hard glare, "Joker why are you here!?" I snap holding Marcy close to me, "for the girl bastard worm! She's a sinner and a criminal!" the Joker referred to Black by say snaps pointing at the sobbing 5 yr old. My brow raises "how can a kid be a sinner?" I ask rocking the girl in my arms, "her guilt for leaving her friend" White Joker says smirking, I sigh and pat Marcy's back "okay that isn't even a sin, and second that's just her worrying about those she cares for so you can stop calling her a sinner, and using that as a excuse to get your hands on her" I glare at them and turn to the side slightly to move Marcy further away from them.

"Point taken she's no sinner then" Black starts crossing his arms, "but whether you like it or not Nightmare she's still a criminal" White finishes, "charged with what?!" I growl rocking the girl again as she wails scare to go with the Jokers, "With unauthorized entry into Wonderland" White adds with an evil glint in his eyes glazing at Marcy. "Now you fucking worm hand over our toy!" Black demands approaching me, I smirk and laugh.

"If it's just that then it's fine!" I state and Marcy looks up at me, "Marceline I officially give you the authorized entry into wonderland for the rest of your stay and for your return" I announce and plant a soft kiss on her forehead and place a glowing hand on the top of her head, connecting her to wonderland. I smile at her "there now you have no reason to pursue her any longer" I state smirking at the pair of Jokers.

The Jokers grit their teeth "now if you would this is Marcy's dream so...bugger off!" I snap forcing the Jokers out of the dream, I turn to Marcy and smile peacefully "now Marcy what do you wish to dream of now?" I question giving the girl some control of the dream realm setting her down on her feet.


	7. Character Sheet: Mock Turtle

**A/N**:I thought I'd upload a character sheet of the mock turtle as i haven't really explained him much have I...sorry, so here's his character sheet.

* * *

**General  
Name:** Sheldon Mock  
**Role :** Mock Turtle  
**Nickname:** Mockery Doc, Doc Mock, Doctor Mock, Turtle chan  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 23-26, B-Day January 1st  
**Territory Group:** Amusement Park

* * *

**Physical Attributes**  
**Height:** 6 ft, but hutches over so appears 5 ft 8  
**Weight:** [without shell] 78 kg, [with shell] 94 kg  
**Eye Color:** dark mossy green  
**Hair Color:** dark brown  
**Skin Color:** pale white  
**Tattoos/Piercings**)**:** N/A  
**Weapon of Choice:** Scalpel, Hunting long range rifle  
**Other Identifiers:** A pair of slim silver frame glasses, a large scar on the back of his shell.  
What the character sees as his greatest physical flaw: Slow runner, can't take part in any physical activity for long.

* * *

**Mental Attributes**  
**Power/Talents/Skills:** An excellent medicine maker, most of his medicines he gives to patients are home made. He is good at cleaning and makes everything he clean shine and sparkle like his shell.  
**Personality: **Very mature and quite calmed minded except when dealing with Nightmare, he becomes quite hot headed when people refuse his aid when they are sick or wounded causing him to be cruel when his aid is accepted. He has a macabre side to him as he enjoys to use his patients as test subjects for new medicines and study them to see there reactions to them, he views this side of himself as he true self which scares Alice and quite a few role holders. He will rarely show kindness to anyone not even Alice, who he refuse to show any kind of kindness special treatment to or love as he found it ridiculous that wonderland would fall in love with one girl. He enjoys his alone time as it gives him a chance to let his emotions out that he keeps bottled up, he also enjoys cleaning quite a bit especially his shell.  
**Mannerisms:** When he feels uncomfortable he will twitch and make a "nrgh" sound at the end of sentences.  
**Likes: **Treating people, alone time, a good sticky bun, cleaning his shell, and making his own medicines  
**Dislikes:** Crowds, getting sick, carrots, awkwardly silences  
**How does this character see himself?: **A medical genius who likes their alone time  
**How does this character express himself?:**Usually just let it all out while no one is looking in a corner. Smiles when making medicines and smirks evilly when testing them on his patients, whistling to himself while working or cleaning  
**Secret Desires: **To test a hand made medicine on Alice and Nightmare – just to see them suffer.  
**Describe his Morals:** doesn't really care much for others unless they are his patients then when they leave his aid he goes back to not giving a s***, so he will pay little mind to others, one reason why he dislikes Alice as she seems to care for everyone.  
What the character sees as his greatest non-physical flaw: Medicine making, healing the wounded, aiding the sick, cleaning.  
**What the character sees as his greatest non-physical flaw: **His people skills, he would like them to be better as he is a doctor but at the same time dislikes people.

* * *

**Social Attributes**  
**Sexual Orientation: **Heterosexual  
**Occupation: **Doctor  
**Background/History:** He was born as a child with no face into a family of no faces with a mum, dad and a little brother, when he reached his teens – 15- he became involved with a young man who went by the name of _The Gryphon_, a young mob boss of Clover on the account he was bored of being a faceless. Sheldon got his face when he turned 19 and was given the role as the mock turtle becoming Gryphon's second in command, but when he turned 21 and a mob territory fight broke out Sheldon's shell was almost cracked, after that he quit the fight of being a mobster and studied to become a doctor. And because it is wonderland it did not take him long – a year. At 23 he became Nightmare's official private doctor, which made him quite depressed to have such a disagreeable patient that never took his meds.

He is still pestered by Gryphon to rejoin his mob even after he got a new 2nd in command – Eaglet. After an April season resulting in the Clover tower moving to the country of hearts, Sheldon took a job offer from Merry to become his Amusement parks doctor, where he meets Alice after she faints on Merry's new tea cup roller coaster.


	8. Chapter 7: The day at the Hatters: Part1

**Review replies:**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: ** Yep Marcy's time to go home is getting closer there will be tears :'(. I plan on making Marcy return when she's 18 or 19 so the school is out the way, and thanks Sheldon's character sheet wasn't easy, I wanted a character that wasn't an Alice fan, I had gone through some many original wonderlanders form the book till I found one I wanted to put into my story, and thanks again I may ask you in the future for information on other originals.

**Reaper. death:** XD yep I ship PeterXMarcy too, but as the HNKNA game is a dating sim in the sequel when Marcy is older it will obviously be MarcyXmany, so Peter will have some competition for Marcy's attention XD.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Day at the Hatters, Part one

**{Marcy Pov}**

I smile happy skipping in front of Peter as we go to the Hatter. Today was my play date with them and I was excited, Vivli...VIVIVIVI, VIVALDI! Didn't want me to go but I gave her my cutie look and gave the broken promise speech, she then gave in and let me go, and even chose a really cute outfit for me; a bright red pair of dungarees that came to my knees with black heart bows on the side of the legs, a pale pink short puffy sleeved top with a black heart bow round the collar, I had mid leg length pale pink socks with a black ribbon round the top tied into a black heart bow, and shiny red strap pumps with hearts on the buckles. My hair was in two buns on either side eon my head with the rose Vivi...Vivilii, the queen gave me last night was in my right bun.

"LITTLE SIS!" I smile bigger and jump up and down waving at my brothers, I then run over to them and hug them both as Peter runs over, bends down to me and lays a hand on my shoulder "I'll come and pick you up at 6 PM! Okay" he says stating pm loudly, I smile and hug him I feel him tremble but he hugs me back rubbing my back. He stands up and bows to me he then turns to my brothers and glare, "you better take care of her!" he snaps then walks away; I wave him off and turn to Dee giving him an extra hug.

"Is big brother Dee alright?" I ask placing a hand on the place where he was hurt, he grins at me and pats my head "yeah I'm fine!" he cheers picking me up and cuddling me tightly, "Not fair brother let me hold Marcy too!" Dum moans reaching out for me and snatches me quickly away, I giggle and he cuddles me too.

"What are you two brats doing get back to-" I look up and smile seeing Elliot behind the gate, "Elli!" I cheer reaching my hands out for him as he opens it walking out to us, "Marcy! You came to play! And it's Elliot" he cheers taking me from Dum's arms and hugs me "lets get you to Blood little lady" he says turning to the manor and walking with me holding me like a doll closing the gate with his free hand, "HEY! Give back our little sis Chicken bunny!" my brothers shout together aiming their axes at Elliot, "get to work or Blood will have your pay docked!" the tall rabbit shouts continuing to walk with me in his arms.

My brothers turn round and lean again the get bars looking back at me, I wave and smile "don't worry big brothers I'll come play with you too!" I yell at them they grin and nod waving back to me. Eliot enters the manor, I raise my brow seeing all the servants running round franticly "what's going on Elliot?" I ask look at him confused, he smiles "well by the rules of wonderland every role holder, that's a person with a face, must host an event, and Blood is hosting a tea for you and the amusement park residents after Gowland finally gave Blood part of his land, it wasn't much but it's the first time that old man has given us any of his land, so it's something to celebrate about!" he cheers grinning, I smile and gently grab his ear he flinches but lets me hold it, "wow you're ears are really soft Elliot" I smile stroking his ear, he purrs and blushes closing his eyes tightly "am I hurting you..." I whimper pulling my hand away he smile and takes my hand in his pushing it back to his ear, "it feels good Marcy, when Alice touches them she hurts me..." I frown at what the tall man says.

I lean upwards and kiss his ear better, "there no more ouchie for Elii" I whisper in his ears stroking both his ears, he smiles at me "thank you Marcy, and it's Elliot" he says holding my hands in one of his big ones. "Sir Elliot the boss wants you in his office!" as man calls carrying a large pile of papers at the top of the stairs, "Oh yes! Come on we're got to get going!" Elliot yells running up the stairs.

* * *

Elliot opens the door for me and I walk in seeing Blood at him desk head down writing. "Hey Blood look who's here!~" Elliot sings bending down to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, Blood looks up and smiles "Marcy" he calls standing up and walks over to me and bends down. "Well don't you look cute..." my cheeks go pink and link my fingers behind my back, "but I don't like the colours..." I frown and look down "don't worry I can fix it" he smiles stroking my cheek, I grin widely.

Blood waves his hand I flinch shutting my eyes at the swoosh of air and bright light, I open my eyes and see the colours of the outfit had changed, the dungarees had turned from red to pure white and instead of black heart bows there were gold ribbons with bows, that had a yellow diamond, blue spade, red heart and green clover in a line on the ribbon, my shirt had also become white and the ribbon round my neck was still back but had a red rose instead of a black heart, my socks were golden now and had a white ribbon tied in a bow with a diamond and a spade handing from the ribbon on one sock, and a heart and clover hanging from the ribbon on the other sock, my shoes were a smart black with roses instead of hearts.

I smile and giggle spinning round "I'm super cute!~" I squeal shaking my fists close to my face, Blood smiles and scratches underneath my chin I blush and lift my head up. "Yes you are Marcy" Blood replies picking me up as he stands, "Elliot I have an assignment for you to take of before tonight" Blood says walking to his desk balancing me on his hip picking up a few papers and hands them to Elliot, "they seem to be loitering on my new land and I need the pests removed" the hatter says with a hard look, "what did Gowland give you a place with rat and cockroaches?" I ask playing with Blood's BIIGGGG bow tie.

The man smiles and nods "yes something like that" he says then turns back to Elliot who tucks the papers in his coat, "well I have pest control to do then" Elliot turns and waves leaving "bye bye Elli" I call, "Bye Marcy, and it's Elliot!" he calls back as the door slowly closes. Blood smiles and walks back to his desk placing me on one of his sofas, "would you like a book?" he asks starring at his large collection, I look round and shake my head "no thank you, but can I have some crayons and paper please if you have any, but a pencil will do" I ask playing with the ribbon on my dungarees, Blood smiles and shakes his head and walks to the door showing a maid walking past with a basket of clothes, "Could I get a box of crayons for the little lady, and some treats with tea too, my new blend for the little one" he says the maid smiles and nods running off, Blood closes the door and walks back to his desk picking up some paper, "Thank you sir" I call over to the man that places paper on the table in front of me "that's alright darling" he says smiling at me as he returns to his desk and sits down.

* * *

I hum happily circling in my picture of mine and papa's tree house, I smile wider grabbing a different colour crayon and start drawing me and papa in the house sitting at the tea table. I look up and spy the ring donuts dusted with icing sugar and continue to look at them licking my lips, "you can have one if you want Marcy, they are for you" he says and my eyes go big "all for me?" I ask taking one and licking the sugar. Blood laughs walking over to me, "not all for you greedy, I would like some too with my tea, speaking of which it should be about brewed by-" Blood is cut off by a maid walking in pushing a cart with two cups and tea pots and some biscuits and cookies, "thank you" Blood says as the maid placing everything down and leaves.

I look at the tea pots and frown "but I can't have tea" I whisper the hatter smiles at me "this is special tea just for you Marcy" he replies pouring a cup and placing it in front of me, "just for me" I say with pink cheeks. Blood nods "just as you see Marcy this is decaffeinated tea meaning there is no caffeine in it what so ever so you can drink it" he explains making me smile, I pick the cup up and sniff it "be carful it's hot" the hatter warns pouring his own tea and come to sit next to me. I nod blowing the tea gently about ten times then sip it, I smile big and blush "it's delicious!" I cheer and sip more, the hatter laughs at me at pats my head "I'm glad you like it Marcy" he smiles sweetly stroking my cheek with his finger.

"LITTLE SIS TIME TO PLAY!~" I look at the door seeing my big brothers burst in, "what are you two doing up here get back to work or I'll dock your pay!" Blood snaps drinking his tea, I look at my brothers as they sit on the other side of the table as I go back to licking my donut. "come on boss let us play with Marcy" Dum whines taking a cookie and eating it, "yeah stop hogging our little sis!" snaps Dee taking a donut and eating it, "Get back to work, Marcy is here for the day she'll have plenty of time to play, plus your swift ends in 2 hours I'm sure you can wait it out!" Blood's brow begins to twitch and a vein pops on his cheek.

"but-!" the twins start but Blood glares harshly at them " .Work. Or there will be no play time with Marcy and I'll take her with me when I go fetch Elliot, as I was going to leave her with you..." Blood says turning his head away from my brother, who quickly turn and leave "bye Marcy" "see you in 2 hours" they say leaving and I wave to them, then turn to Blood again and see him sigh "really those two..." he sighs and sips his tea I bite into my donut and turn back to my drawing.

"Hmm who is that?" Blood asks picking the picture up "that's my papa" I answer and take the picture back and return to colour it, "this is our tree house we made together to hide from mama when see has her angry week" I explain colouring I look at Blood as he laughs, '_just like Nightmare...'_ I think remembering Nightmare laughing when I told him about mama's angry week. "my for you and your father to hide in a tree house for a whole week must mean you're mother is a monster during that week" he says I hold a hard look and nod "yeah she's pretty mean, but I know it's not her fault and that she still loves me, papa said that it's a woman think that she goes through so I feel sorry for her but I'm also scared when it happens to me" I whimper shaking, I flinch as Blood picks me up and hugs me "don't be scared its a sign of becoming a woman and a sign that you'll be that bit closer to returning to wonderland" he says pulling me away and stroking my cheek, I sniffle "really..." I nibble my bottom lip playing with Blood's bow tie again but then lean in and lay my head on his chest listening to his clock.

I grip his shirt and sniffle looking up at you, "does it still hurt?" I ask placing my hand over his clock, Blood raises his brow and stares at my hand "Alice has hurt a lot of people here in wonderland, she hurts Peter by hitting him and not liking him back, she hurt Elliot's ears, and she hurt you must that's what Vivi said but she didn't tell me how but she said it could have broken your heart err I mean clock" I say worried up at him, he frowns and places a hand over mine "I'm sorry..." I whisper looking down. "Thank you for worrying about me Marcy" Blood whispers kissing my head as he presses it to his chest, I smile listening to the ticking, "maybe Alice hurts people because of those horrible shoes" I say looking up at the Hatter who breaks out in laughter, "she might of got them from a witch and they're cursed that might be it!" his laughter gets louder and he beats the sofa, "or maybe she's not even Alice, maybe it's like the wizard of Oz story, when she landed in wonderland she landed on the real Alice and killed her then stole her dress that would make sense since it's two sizes too big for her" I add having a serious face, Blood nods and wipes a tear away patting my head. "Meaning Alice is the witch" Blood adds smirking, I form my mouth into an 'o' shape "oh you're right!" I nod with a serious look; Blood laughs slightly patting my head.

"Can I finish my drawing please?" I ask giving puppy eyes up at the Hatter, who smiles and nods letting me climb off his lap and back down to the floors I can finish my drawing of papa and me on the table, The hatter stands taking his tea with him as he goes back to the table. I smile at my picture and pick it up then put it at the side and start to draw another, but this one of Ches my cat.

* * *

"BYE!" I wave waving off to Blood and the four servants he had taken with him, I look up at my big brothers who grin at me "Well little sis lets go play a game?" Dee asks, "yeah a game what game" Dum adds, "A game oooh I like games" I look up seeing Ace smiling at us three with small pink flowers floating round his head, Dee pushing me back and the twin wipe their Axes out but Dee kneels down groaning in pain "Brother are you okay?" Dum asks kneeling to his brother, "Ge...get out of here dumb knight" Dee groans at Ace pointing his axe at him, Ace laughs "I guess you're still pretty beat up over the fight you had with Joker" he laughs and I frown and jump forward taking Dee's Axe from him and begin to stumble but steady my self and manage to prop the axe up to point at the knight.

"Stop...Stop laughing at my brother because he's hurt!" I yell glaring at him as he closes his eyes with his smile, "you do know you're not blood related Marcy, please grow up already and stop playing house" he says grabbing the axe and starts pulling it I try to keep it in my hold but I'm only 5, so he pulls it off me and throwing it to the side, I yelp as Dum picks me up and places me behind him "it doesn't matter if she's not related you dumb knight, we still see her as our little sis!" big brother Dum yells standing and picking up his axe, Ace then laughs again.

"Aw that's so cute~ but I'm not here to fight I just want to get through those gates to the short cut to the clock tower" he says pointing at the manor I tilt my head, "the clock tower isn't through there this is the hatter manor" I say to the happy go lucky man, "oh really I'm sure there was a short cut through here" Ace says pointing at the manor again, "you dumb knight how many times the tower is that way!" Dee yells standing up pointing East from us, Ace rubs the back of his head and nods "thanks you guys" the knight calls going in the completely wrong direction I go to tell him but Dee holds me back "let 'im get lost" he says and takes my hand and the three of us walk through the gates closing them.

* * *

I smile happily continuing ware down the black crayon as I colour Ches, "who's that Little sis?" Dum asks peeping over the table, I smile looking up at him "it's my cat Ches!" I cheer holding up the picture the twins tilt their head, "you have a cat?" they ask together my cheeks go red and I nod, "I got him when I was littler, I was sad that we were moving house and I didn't like it so papa took me to a shelter for kitties and that's when I saw Ches, his old owner threw him away after Christmas and that made me sad so I brought him home and I wasn't sad about the new house anymore cause I had a new friend" I say scribbling on a new piece of paper with a happy look.

I yep as Dee and Dum hug me tightly "Aw little sis is so cute!" they cheer and kiss my cheeks, I blush and kiss their cheeks back and stroke their cheek, and they giggle and stand up taking my hands walking to the door "come on little sis..." Dum starts, "Let's go play a game!" Dee finishes and we leave the room. "Okay we're gonna play hide and catch!" they say together standing in front of me, "You hide little sis and we have to find and catch you!" Dee says grinning, "you have to get back to the bosses office we out us catching you alright" Dum adds grinning at me too, "we start at the front entrance" they cheer grabbing my hands again and drag me along down the stairs and let my hands go, they then run to a pillar each and start to count.

I giggle and run to the door and slip out, I look round and see all the bushes I could hide in but they were all roses and I didn't want to me hurt by them, I look round some more and see the gate and grin. '_I hide outside and watch and when I see them leave the manor I'll run back in...no that silly I should go outside!_' I tell myself and go back inside and see my brothers standing in front of me grinning, "we got you" they sing I giggle turning around and running they laugh and start to chase me, I squeal and run round a rose bush Dee follows me while Dum waits to jump me, I scream run to another bush making Dum fall flat on his face as he jumps.

I stop running hearing the gate open and Dee catches me looping round my shoulders, I look up see Alice "Big sis?" Dum asks dusting himself off standing next to me and Dee, "What's going on here?" she asks concerned looking at me, the twins grin and pick me up hugging me, "we're playing hide and catch with our little sis!" they both say together placing me on their shoulder; one leg on Dee's and one on Dum's. Alice sighs and smiles "I thought you were trying to hurt her when I saw you chasing her" she says I shake my head "no silly we're just playing" I say sticking my tongue out, Dee and Dum laugh but Dee groans falls down making me fall but Dum quickly catches.

"Big brother!" I whimper jumping form Dum's arms and running to Dee, "it still hurt big brother" I whimper touch his chest and he smiles at me, Alice kneels down and puts a hand on his shoulder "what happened?" she asks with worry in her eyes. "Joker hurt him" I answer petting Dee's hair as he groans sitting up "Joker?" Alice asks shocked I nod and pout.

"Joker took me to the prison and big brother Dee was with me, Joker tried to take me away and Dee tried to save me and Joker shot him then took me to a cell..." I whimper rubbing my eyes as I start to cry "and it's all my fault big brother is hurt!" I cry loudly. "Little sis it's not..." Dee groans petting my head I only just cry more, I grab my dress crying loudly and sniffling as Dum pulls Dee up. I flinch feeling a hand on my head gently stroking it "hush it's not your fault, Dee was there to protect you so he knew he would get hurt but he did it because he loves you, but Dee's okay he's still smiling and breathing and still your big brother" I open y eyes looking at Alice smiling at me, I sniffle and calm down stopping crying and start to act like a big girl.

"Thank you Alice you're really nice" I say playing with my shorts she smiles at me, "but I still think your shoes are ugly and don't match your dress, sorry" I say looking up at her but then back down as she looks shocked, I hear Dee and Dum start laugh then feel them quickly snatch me up, "aw Marcy you're so cute~" they sing together and kiss my cheeks.

"Well are we having fun children" I look back at the gate seeing Blood, Elliot and the faceless servants walk in, I smile and wave as they walk up to us with Blood completely ignoring Alice. "Did you get rid of all the rats and cockroaches?" I ask the tall rabbit man who grins and nods "yep got rid of the pests!" he cheers happy with himself, Blood smiles and nods "he did a fine job" he adds. I smile "that good at least you didn't have to pay out fro a pest control person, they would charge you a lot and properly wouldn't even do a good job, that's what grandpa says about pest control people" I say as the twins place me down, Blood laughs "your grandfather right" he says taking my hand and walking towards the manor.

I look back at Alice and frown seeing her left behind "What about-" I start pointing at Alice but Blood cuts me off "why don't we play a game when we get inside" he says the twins cheer ignoring Alice also, "But Blood Al-" he cuts me off again "or better yet a lunch time tea party!" Blood says making Elliot cheer carrot cake. "But what about Ali-" he cuts me off once more "why don't we pick out some outfits for Marcy to wear for our dinner party tonight" he says and everyone cheers, I frown looking back at a sobbing Alice as we enter the manor and I put my head down feeling bad for her.


	9. Chapter 8: The day at the Hatters: Part2

**A/N:** Okay I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter, but it's been Christmas and I've been doing family stuff, plus my internet was playing up for awhile along with a power on our street : (. Anyway in good news I got a nokia lumia 520 for xmas and it has word on it, so I can write when on the go now ^_^ YAY! Anyway enjoy the chapter.

**Review replies:**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: ** Thank, yeah I wanted Marcy to nod be 15 or 16 cause then the pairings would be limited, whereas if she between 18 – 20 there's more variety in pairings. And it being all a dream? You'll just have to wait and see on the next or next next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Day at the Hatters, Part otwo

**{Marcy Pov}**

I sit on the foot stale kicking my feet as Blood and the twins find outfits to dress me up in, as the game they had chosen was dress up Marcy.

I pout and look up at Elliot who laughs at the hatter and the twins that argue over outfits that made my cuteness stand out, though I only really like one and that was my little gatekeeper outfit. Elliot looks at me and frowns and kneels down to me "Marcy what's wrong don't you like this game?" he asks softly making sure the others don't hear, I shake my head and look down "I'm sad because of Alice...Blood ignored her and so did you and my brothers, and it made her sad so I feel sad for her" I answer playing with my fingers, Elliot sighs and stands taking my hand "Boss I'm gonna take Marcy outside to the garden she's getting bored waiting" the tall man says to the hatter, who flicks his hand telling us to shoo out the room. Elliot smiles and walks out the room with me and we go down the corridor and down the stairs, and we walk down another corridor to what looked like the kitchen making me smile as I see yummy biscuits and cookies!

Elliot giggles at me and takes a picnic basket and snatches a table cloth off a maid, he then takes a plate of cookies both chocolate chip and carrot, then two glasses and two bottles of juice; one apple and one carrot placing them in the basket too and closing it. The hare man then takes my hand again and we walk out the door, I smile big seeing the pretty garden with washing lines "oh we're not going here the garden is just over their, it's not Blood personal rose garden but it's a pretty one" Elliot says leading the way tagging me along.

My eyes light up and go all glittery like the girls in my papa's cartoon shows he watches; Sailor moon, mama told me it was a girls show but papa had a crush on Sailor moon so he watches it a lot and collected statues for it. "You like it Marcy?" Elliot asks smiling wide at me, I look at me and nod blushing "it's really pretty Elli" I say back to him grabbing his hand tighter with both hands, Elliot laughs "thank you Marcy, and it's Elliot" he says back letting go of my hand and placing the basket down and opening it, "Marcy would you help me with this?" Elliot asks taking the cloth out, I nod and grab the other end and we spread it out together, we then place the pale down, the glasses and the bottles then take our shoes off and sit on the cloth next to each other.

"Here you go" Elliot passes me a glass of apple juice I take it and thank him and sip it, "Ah Carrot juice wonderful!" Elliot cheers I giggle and take a cookie and eat it. "now I guess I should explain what happened with Alice earlier right?" Elli asks I nod putting my glass down shuffling close to him, "you see when you play the game of wonderland all role holders will eventually fall in love with you, and that happened to Alice we all loved her, adored her and wanted her to stay here forever in wonderland to be with us, but she didn't want to stay" I frown "why not?" I ask gripping Elli's coat.

"Before Alice came to wonderland her heart was broken by a man she loved, this man had the same face as Blood so the two looked alike giving Blood the upper hand in making her love him, but Alice still decide to go back to that man that broke her even after..." I let go of Elliot's coat as he grits his teeth and makes fists, "even after Blood had proposed to marry her and confessed his feeling to her, the first time Blood has ever done that telling a woman how he feels about them, he really loved Alice, but she only loved Blood for his looks because he looked like that man meaning she played him and didn't truly love him" I shuffle away at Elliot's angry voice as it was scary me.

Elli frowns and picks me up placing me on his lap stroking my hair, "I'm sorry Marcy for scaring you, and because you properly don't even understand what I'm saying..." he laughs, "but I'm angry because I care for Blood he's my friend and my saviour I own him my life, and Alice did something I could never forgive her for doing!" he snaps with an angry look in his eyes, "w-what did she do?" I ask curling up on his lap, "she made me hate Blood" I widen my eyes look at him shocked, "but you said you cared about him" I say confused sitting up to face him properly.

"Yes I do care for Blood, but when I fell in love with Alice it was the first time I was ever in love and it was scary 'cause I didn't know why I was feeling that way towards Alice. But love wasn't the only new feeling I had there was also jealousy" I raise my brow at the word, I remember my teacher Miss Heartfield telling me about the word but still not understanding it well. "When I saw her with Blood and saw how happy he made her and I began to hate him hate him for making her smile, I wanted to kill him just so I could have Alice to myself, and because of her making me hate Blood. I hate that woman!" I flinch as he says woman instead of her name and glaring off into the distance.

"How...How did she hurt my brothers?" I ask stroking his scarf, "well after she rejected Blood she stopped coming to the manor, even when Blood and Alice would fight she would still come to see me and the twins just not him, but after refusing his proposing me and the twins didn't see her again, earlier was the first time we have seen her since Peter left for outside world" I frown looking down starting to not feel so bad for Alice.

"I thought Alice was a nice person, but she's hurt a lot of people here and it makes me think that made she's not so nice" I say laying my head on Elliot's chest to listen to his clock ticking, he pets my head gently stroking down my back as he does. "Wonderland is wasted on her" I hear him whisper as he gently lays down pulling me with him to still lay on his chest, I grip his scarf and frown "when I'm older people here will fall in love with me won't they?" I ask scared. "Yes they might..." Elliot says making me sniffle and whimper "I don't want to end up like Alice and hurt everyone" I sob sitting up rubbing my eyes, Elli sits up and rubs my back "don't worry you won't Marcy...at least I hope you won't" he whispers holding me and rocking me.

"Chicken rabbit bastard what did you do?!" I hear the twins yell as Elliot stands, "shut it you brats it didn't do a thing to her!" Elliot yells back rocking me more. "Elliot what's wrong why is the little lady crying?" Blood asks coming into my view and taking me from Elli's arms rocking me himself, "she's scared that when she comes back to wonderland she'll end up like Alice hurting everyone and having people hate her" Elliot explains dropping his ears, I sniffle gripping Blood's jacket as he strokes my back calming me down; it felt really good.

"I see now silly little one, you'll we never be like that witch" Blood coos placing my head into his neck rubbing a circle on my back, "you're too pretty and too loved to be that witch" Blood says softly stroking my hair then back to my back drawing circles calming me down. "That all better?" he asks with a kind smile, I smile back and nod still sniffling and wiping my eyes the hatter nods and places me on my feet taking my hand "good cause it's about time for our lunch time party little lady" he says leading the way back to manor telling Elliot to clean up our picnic for making me cry.

* * *

The lunch time party had finished just after 2. It was really fun we had salt beef sandwiches which were the best! I love salt beef mama and I go to a cafe that does salt beef bagels and really chocolaty cakes, they are the best too.

I hum happily colouring in my picture as Blood does his paper work, I liked being in his office it was quiet and there was lots of books like in papa's study, this room made me feel at home. I turn t the door hearing it open "finished the paper work boss~" Elliot sings walking into the office with a large stake of papers, Blood sighs "it's about time Elliot it's been about 9 time changes since I gave you that work" the hatter says taking the stack from Elli and placing it on his desk with a,

***WHACK***

Elliot laughs and blushes rubbing the back of his head, "yeah sorry but it was a lot of work and you've given me quite a lot of assignments lately, plus the new foreigner" I frown and stand throwing a crayon at Elli's head "oww Marcy" he whimpers, "don't blame your late work on me!" I yell sitting back down crossing my arms, Blood laughs "really Elliot blaming your problems on a five year old the shame of it" he mocks going back to writing; I just sit there pouting at Elli who is still rubbing his head.

"So is there anything for me to do then?" the tall rabbit man asks, Blood nods "yep they're running out of supplies in the kitchen I guess you could give them a hand and go shopping" Blood says flicking his hand, I light my smile up and stand at the word 'shopping' if I'm good I'll get sweets! I run to Elliot smiling "can I come too?" I ask with big round eyes Elliot pouts and rubs his head "of course you can" Blood says making me smile, Elli pouts and crosses his arms "no fair it was gonna be my special shopping trip" Elli whines, "then I'll send the twins to go with her and not you" Blood starts, Elliot then quickly turns snatching my hand up and walking out the door "bye Blood see you soon!" Elli waves I wave also and we leave the room and the manor.

* * *

I sit on Elliot's shoulders holding the list the maid and written out for us, I could read most of it and some parts I had to ask Elli what they were. I tick off the last item off the list "all done~" I sing down to Elli who smiles up at me adjusting the large bag on his shoulder, "greats lets get home!" he cheers turning round and stops I stare and the two in front of us and frown ducking my head down as it is Julius and Alice, "Clockmaker" Elli says, "hare" Julius says back and stay silent Alice smiles and waves at me I wave back but don't smile, as I scared that if I smile at her it would upset Elli.

"You two shopping, I don't think I've ever seen you shop before Elliot" she laughs Elliot grunts, "Just because you haven't seen me do it doesn't mean I don't shop" he snaps and turning his head to the side, "oh yes sorry..." Alice says with a sad look but smiling, So what are you shopping for?" she asks looking at me, I duck my head further down "for a party tonight that's all" Elli says coldly to her making me frown and Alice too. I jump and yelp as Julius pulls a tool out turning it into a gun aiming it at Elliot's head, "What is your problem with Alice?" He asks Elli who says nothing "even before Peter had left Wonderland to bring Marcy here, you hatter folks have been acting off with Alice!" the clockmaker yells angry, I pout and peep my head up "it's because Alice hurt them" I mumble Julius raises his brow and lowers his gun.

"What hurt them I didn't-" Alice starts but Elli cuts her off, "Marcy's right Alice, you may not know it but you've hurt the Hatters Blood most of all. So if you would kindly step aside me and Marcy need to get back" Elli says walking past a sad Alice, we get half way down the path "But why you Elliot and Dee and Dum, Blood I understand but you three why? I thought you..." Alice says to us not able to finish, "You thought we loved you is that it?" Elliot asks looking over to her, "We did love, we did! But you break us and take advantage of that fact it is was our first time of being in love, you made me feel a feeling like jealously for the first time that I grew to hate Blood, so because of that Alice I hate you!" I whimper at Elliot's harsh voice, he hears my whimper and tugs me in his arms to hold me like a doll as he glares at Alice who starts to cry.

"Ell...Elliot" she whimpers starting to reach out for him, the tall rabbit man shoves my head into his chest as I see him whip his gun out, "face it Alice, Wonderland is falling out of love with you" I sniffle at his words and peep my head up "please stop Elli don't hurt Alice...please" I ask crying up at him, his ears drop and he puts his gun away and starts to walk away with me.

* * *

I spin in my pretty dress that the maid had just dressed me in; a white dress with short puffy sleeves, red roses round the collar and helm of the selves, glitter see through fabrics round my waist one a yellow diamond, one a blue spade, one a green clover and one a red heart they lay over the white skirt of the dress like a tutu, at the end of the dress thee were ruffles and white bows with diamonds, spades, clovers and hearts on. My hair was out of the buns and down with most of it drag over to the right side of my head, to be tied with a white ribbon with the rose Vivi gave into a side pony tail that was curly.

The maid with me waits for me by the door of the manor as I walk down the stairs, when I reach her she opens both the doors showing off the most beautiful garden lighted up. "woah it's so pretty!" I cry happily running down the steps, "miss Marcy this way please" the maid calls I nod blushing and run up to her then take her hand so I don't get lost in the maze, my eyes light up from the amazing roses that shined brightly like they were Christmas tree lights, it was magical.

Me and the maid reach the middle of the maze showing off the large tables set up with a large train set with bowels and plates of foods, it all smelt really yummy and look it too. "Marcy!" I yelp as the twins squeeze me after jumping over to me, "you look so pretty" Dee says taking my hand and spinning me, "Our little sis is so much prettier than our big sis!" Dum says and Dee nods. "What? Marcy prettier than Alice?" I look to the side and see Boris sitting on the table swirling his spoon in his cup, "Yeah little sis is really pretty!" my brothers yell together, Boris laughs.

"Marcy's only a child she's cute not pretty, but I will say this when she is Alice's age you Marcy are gonna be a looker" Boris says smirking at me, "Boris don't say such things to a little girl that's just gross" Elliot says walking in the maze centre, I smile at me "Elliot!" I cheer at him he smiles at me and picks me up "Marcy!" he cheers hugging me with pinks cheeks then puts me down and goes to take a seat, Blood then follows him and smiles at me, "Good evening little lady" he says taking his hat of slightly then takes a seat opposite Elliot, Gowland that enters and takes a seat beside Boris.

I raise my brow looking behind me hearing whispering from Dee and Dum, they smirk at me and kneel down to me hugging me both. "hey Brother why don't we see what Marcy will look when she's older" Dee says, Dum nods "yes Brother good idea I wonder if we should play with her too" Dum says, I raise my brow confused at to what they were talking about, "Marcy can't grow up yet it takes years and years!" I yell stretching on my toes, the twins laugh and nod "yes but we..." Dum starts "can speed up our clocks" Dee finishes only making me more confused as I didn't have a clock, I had a heart.

* * *

**{No one Pov}**

The bloody twins grip Marcy's waist as she stared at both of them confused, they simple smirk at her then at the dinner guest who are equally confused. "Ready brother?" Dee asks Dum nods and the twin speed their clocks, a loud fast ticking fills the maze centre, as the twins grow turning into two men on with long hair tied into a low bow tail and dressed in a black white striped suit, Dee's hair still short but clips into to keep his fringe at bay, he also dressed in a black white striped suit.

Marceline blinks and looks down her self and whimpers not understand what had happened. No longer a child but a woman, just shorter than the twins that held her hands tightly, her dress the same but came to her mid thigh and fitted tightly to her thin curved waist, that squeeze her fully developed chest to make her breast pop up slightly over the low collar only showing off their size, her face was more womanly and lost most of it's cuteness that was replaced with beauty, her lips plumb and pink, her eyes glistened a bright blue, her nose had become slightly buttoned and a beauty mark had former under her right eye. She whimpers looking over her self and stares at the twins beside her holding loving looks, "How is Marcy grown? I was just little not big" she questioned scared shaking her head, she jumps hearing Boris wolf whistle making her tighten her hold on the twins hands.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER INNOCENCE!?" Elliot screams blushing brightly standing, "we made little sis grow up" Dum says laying his head on Marcy's shoulder making her whimper again, "now we're gonna go play with her in our room" Dee says and the twins place their free hands on her waist turning round to walk away. "Marcy I'm here to-" the twins stop hearing the white rabbit and only smirk as he comes round the corner to stare at the woman in front of him, "P-Peter..." she whimpers releasing the twins' hands, but they continue to hold her shoulders. "Mar-Marcy!" the rabbit man yelps in disbelief staring at her the woman then behind her expecting to see the cute little girl, he stares at the now tearful woman "doesn't Peter like grown up Marcy?" she asks in a cry holding her hands close to her quivering mouth, Peter jumps forward and takes her hands in his holding tightly as he glazes into her eyes with a caring look.

"I do like you like this Marcy I do" he says cupping her cup but she shakes her head pushing his hands away, "I don't like it, I don't like being grown up so fast!" Marcy screams rubbing her eyes crying, the twins frown "sorry" they both so and release her shoulders and she slowly returns to her normal size. Marcy stops crying and looks down her self and smiles "I'm little again!" she cheers running round in a circle, Peter sighs with a happy smile and walks over to her picking her up "well it's time to go" he says Marcy shakes her head "no! Peter tomorrow is my last day here and I want to have dinner with them please?" she pleads giving puppy dog eyes, Peter's ears drop as he feels his clock's gear twinge at that face he nods and place her down and walks with her to the table.

"I do not remember inviting you to my dinner party Peter" Blood says as the rabbit sits down with a stern look, "I was never informed there was a dinner party, so me and Marcy are out of our schedule to return to the castle, so if she stays I stay Hatter" Peter snaps not looking at the Hatter who smiles drinking his tea. Marcy claps and cheers as the food train comes round and stops in front of her, "little lady first" Blood says gesturing her to start dishing up.

* * *

**{Peter pov}**

I smile watching Marcy as she struggles to keep her eyes open, also struggling to finish the chocolate carrot cake Elliot had offered her, I could tell she wanted to finish it for him not because she liked it but for Elliot, it hurt my clock. "Marcy you don't have to finish if you can't" I say to her she looks at me and swallows and nods, I sigh and use a napkin to wipe her mouth and she yawns, "thank you for the dinner Blood" she yawns and kisses the hatter's cheek making him shot me a smirk, I glare and snatch Marcy up, "bye bye everyone, I had a really nice time" she says yawning again as she lay in my arms snuggling up, I turn round to take my leave but shot a glare at Elliot again "if I hear you have Alice at gun point again I'll kill you Hare" I say and leave, I stop hearing a click "if you shot you'll hit Marcy too" I say and look over my shoulder and the hare lowers his gun, "I understand your love for Alice has faded but do not kill her for that let her leave with a good memory of this place, not heart break" I add then finally take my leave from the hatter's.

I walk down the dirt path and stare down at Marcy, she had told me today's event with Elliot at the market when I took her to the bath room, she had told me that Elliot and told her how he didn't love Alice anymore, and when Alice and Julius showed up Elliot confessed he new found hatred. It had surprised me because Elliot was in love with her before I left, I stare down and Marcy once more and sigh. Maybe bringing a foreigner into another's game will effort the current game, it was guess this was the first time there was two foreigners in one game, though the one in my eyes was just waiting her turn but still an outsider.

I stop in my tracks and pat my left pocket on my jacket and sigh, in all the worry of Marcy being at the hatter's I had forgotten to Alice and that bloody clock maker's invitations to tomorrow's ball. "Off to the clock tower then" I say to myself and carry straight then take the dirt road to the right and see the tower in the distance, a smile graces my face as I think of my beloved Alice.

The excitement of see her overwhelms me and I sprit forward, but carefully enough as to not wake my darling Marcy so I hold her tighter to my chest so she doesn't bounce or rock as much as we arrive. I compose myself and knock on the door "coming~" I blush as her sweet call and the door opens showing her in her nightgown making me blush further, "Peter what are you doing here?" she asks, I smile and walk in and gently place Marcy down on a chair I take the two envelops from my pocket, one a plain dull white that was default message given to everyone else, and the other a pink personalized letter covering in hearts and scented with rose perfume, with a personal message inside for my beloved.

I turn to Julius at his desk and flick his plain letter out for him, he takes it and I quickly turn to Alice holding it out for her with a big smile, "for my beloved" I say as she takes it and opens it flinging my hand decorated envelop to the side, I feel my clock crack it took me five envelops to get that perfect. "A ball, for Marcy why?" she asks with a hint of jealously in her voice, "because tomorrow is her last day in wonderland, she will return to the outside world where she will age then return when she is older to play the game" I explain smiling sweetly at the girl still picturing her older self I had seen before, she was stunning and I was looking forward to having her here.

"Will the hatter's be there?" Alice asks, I sigh "yes Alice they will..." I see her frown and I grab her hands, "please come Alice do not let what happen between you and Elliot today stop you from coming, I know you're still planning on leave and I want your memories of this place to be good and not eb filled with heart break so come Alice please" I plead with pleading eyes, she continues to frown and slips her hands out of mine and looks at Julius, "fine I'll go but the moment they start something with me I'm leaving Peter, not the ball but Wonderland, I was gonna go a little after Marcy went, but if the Hatter's no Blood says anything against me then I'm gone" she says with a stern serious look, I wanted to protest but didn't so I nod and scoop Marcy up and exist the tower to cut through the forest to the castle.


	10. Chapter 9:The farewell party down fall

**A/N:** Okay I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter but I made it extra long for you guys (not to give you eye problems or anything...heeheee...), anyway enjoy ^_^

**Review replies:**

**Quiet Harmony-chan: ** Well I got the idea for Elliot hating on Alice after reading my fanatical Rabbit, and Elliot is just falling for Alice and he's feeling weird about seeing her with Blood, so I used that for inspiration.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The farewell party down fall**

**{Peter Pov}**

Today was the day, the day I would have to take Marcy back to the outside world. It was hard for me to say goodbye to Alice but Marcy, the little girl I had grown so close too, the little girl that had spent the night in my room close she wanted to be with me on her last night here, as much as I wanted to cuddle in bed with her, due to the fact it was only right if I was a relative such as her father, so I slept on the couch in my room while Marcy slept in the bed.

I look round the ballroom the servants were running around like headless chickens trying to set it all up, I grit my teeth at the mess; tables piled on top of each other that still needed to be put in there places, decorations that were still in boxes that still needed to be hung. The room was in disarray!

"Peter?" I look down at Marcy who holds my hand, "yes Marcy?" I reply with smile as she looks up at me confused with a cute pout "why are the faceless people running around and making the ballroom pretty?" she asks pointing to the only hung up decorations over the queen's entrance hallway. "Well Marcy the queen is hosting a ball tonight, a big party" I say to her excitedly with a big blush, trying not to hit it was for her I wanted to see her surprised face when it would be announced at the ball.

"A party really, am I invited?" she asks with sad glittery eyes, I frown and kneel down to her "of course Marcy you're the special guest" I say stroking her cheek making her smile, "I get to wear a pretty dress too?" she adds to her question with a huge grin on her face, I laugh "of course Marcy" I say trying to not hint that the queen had ordered tailors to make her a dress she could take home with her, her face when she would get that dress I was also looking forward to.

"Mi-Minister White the queen has requested your presences in the throne room" a solider stutters behind me, I grit my teeth and glare at him sticking my hand in my jacket ready to pull my gun out, "yay lets go see Vivi Peter!" Marcy cheers getting a head start down the hall, I smile peacefully and return my hand to my side "yes right away" I say to the guard and trot over to the child waiting for me, "come on Peter lets go!" she cheers fist pumping the air.

* * *

{**Alice pov**}

I sit on a chair by the window of the clock tower, leaning on my palm as my elbow leans on the window ledge as I stare out of the window. My eyes lay tiredly open, I had hardly gotten any sleep due to the shock of almost being gunned down by Elliot, for the second time! The March hare had said he had fallen out of love with me, Blood obviously had after my rejection, after I refused his proposal he went insane trying to shot me down and rant I was a whore of wonderland, and my ex was unfortunate to have my love.

The twins well they spoke to me when I was at the theme park, but on hatter's grounds they too gave me the silent treatment. It hurt it really did, all those relationships I had built up and all those I had cared for and turned away from and I didn't know why. Maybe I should ask Elliot why at the ball tonight, and the twins, that should clear things up before I leave

I sigh and close my eyes leaning back in my chair, "What's wrong?" I look at Julius as he gives me a concerned look. I lower my gaze to the floor feeling guilty at the thought that had passed through, "I was thinking about home and that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I stayed here for a little while longer, you know just to patch broken relationships up before I leave..." I say to the clock maker who looks shocked at me, I look back down and turn back to the window "but then again if I stay and repair them and suddenly go it could hurt them even more..." I mutter to myself looking at the sky as it changes from sun rise to midnight, so strange this ever changing sky.

I jump in my chair as the door slams open; I blink starring at the bloody knight in the doorway grinning widely as he holds five clocks in his hands. "Here you are Julius~" Ace chirps popping the clocks down with some other bloody clocks, "ah finally you've been working me like a dog Julius~" Ace moans but still holds a cheeky grin, I smile at him but return my gaze out of the window.

"Hey Alice..." I look at Ace and smile placing my hands neatly on my lap, "yeah" I reply to him "what are you bringing?" he asks, I raise my brow and tilt my head "to the ball, on the invitations it says you have to bring a gift for Marcy, you know so she can take home and remember us" the knight explains I frown and take my invitation out of my pocket and open it, I read through and see it:

'_Please bring a special gift for Marcy, if you can my beloved. Though as you are an outsider it is not compulsory for you as it is for the role holders, but if you feel you want our darling unexpected girl to remember you too then bring her one...'_

I fold the letter back up and tuck it back in my pocket; I sigh and gulp "why should I?" I say and bite my lip at my spiteful words, what is wrong with me? Has all this tumour of losing friends made me such an ugly person?

"I mean...it's like I even bonded with the girl properly, she's just something Peter picked up. Just my replacement" I spit out, my eyes widen and I slap my hand over my mouth. Tears well in my eyes at my hateful words, I have become ugly because of this world, and I thought I was ugly before this; before wonderland but it seems it just made me worse. I was hating on a little kid for taking people I cared for away from me, a child that didn't even understand wonderland; what an ugly person I am.

"Alice..." Julius calls as I stand with tears rushing from my eyes; I push past Ace and run out door and down the dirt path.

* * *

{**Marcy Pov**}

I look round the throne room with big sparkly eyes starring at all the dresses, "woah they really pretty Vivi" I say looking up at the queen as she smiles at me, "thank you Marceline, but we are having the slight problem of deciding on what we should wear, for this evenings ball" she says with a look that confused me, I had seen mama have that look before when she didn't know what dress to put on me, or what colour suited me best, I like the colour blue best!

"So Marceline which dress do you like we should wear tonight?" she asks, I point to myself she giggles and nods. My cheeks go pink and I walk round all the manikins with dresses on, each one was really pretty and looked like they came out my books at home with all the pretty princesses. I stop and look a dark red dress that was thin and ha no puffyness like the other dress, instead it had feathery fans a the end and at the hips, I look and Vivi and I touch the dress she makes a weird noise and looks away, I frown and move away from the dress and go to another, she does the same so I go to another, and another and another.

I huff as I had gone in a full heart shape, '_come on just pick a dress yourself if you don't like mine!' _I pout and look at the last dress, the skirt was red with a black ribbon round the waist that looped down to make bows round the skirt, there was a black corset on the dress too like on all her dresses, round the collar of the dress was something like a jacket but had no sleeves as they weren't attached to the jacket thingy they were separate and puffed out, all together the dress looked amazing. "This one!" I yell patting the skirt of the dress, Vivaldi smiles and nods walking over to me "excellent choice" she claps at me making my cheeks go red.

We both look at the door as it opens, the king walks in "Vivaldi our all these preparations necessary just for a-" before the king could finish Vivaldi covers his mouth, she then begins to whisper to the king I look at my pretty shoe and click the heels then spin round, waiting for the grown ups to finish their talking.

"Well now that our dress picked up, Marceline let us go play now" the queen says with a nice smile at me, I smile widely and nod running to her taking her hand. She leads me out of the room "bye bye king!" I yell waving to him he waves to me then sighs, the party must be having him stressed that's what Peter said how he felt.

* * *

After a long time walking we reach to big double doors, Vivi holds the key and looks round making sure no one was around. "Marceline you must promise us not to tell any one of our secret!" she says with a serious look, I gulp and nod "I promise, cross my heart " I say crossing over my heart she smiles and pets my head "good" she replies and opens one door and lightly pushes me in before going in herself and locking the door.

My eyes light up at all the cute stuffed toy, I look round the room and slip my shoes off as Vivaldi does and walk round the room, the queen sits on a big cushion and pulls a big pink stuffed sheep onto her lap and hugs it, I giggle at all the cute toys "you may hug one too Marceline" Vivi says I smile widely with a blush and sit down picking a white bunny that looked like Peter, I love it the best. I look at the queen as she grabs more and more stuffed animals hugging them; I frown holding the bunny tighter "is something Marceline?" Vivaldi asks I look at her and shake my head, "are you lying to us?" she asks with a scary voice; I whimper and nod. The queen sighs and pulls me across the floor to sit with her "what is troubling you child?" she asks softly, "did Alice use to do this with you?" I ask snuggling closer to Vivaldi.

She sighs "why in wonderland would you ask that Marceline?" she asks stroking my hair, "because everyone is starting to not like Alice, Elliot said he loved Alice but she made him hate Blood so then he hated Alice for it, and I feel that it's my fault cause everyone loved Alice before I came and now people are starting to stop liking her..." I say really stop pushing my face into the bunny. I flinch as Vivi places her hand on my cheek and makes me look at her "Marceline none of this is your fault, Alice's choices in this world weren't the best and they hurt people which then hurt people close to them, so this isn't your fault Marceline it's Alice's her relationships were falling apart before Peter even left to get you" she says in a caring voice just like mama would, I sniffle "really it's not my fault..." I whimper with teary eyes she smiles nods "yes Marceline we would not lie to you" she says and hugs me tightly as I do the bunny.

* * *

The maid straightens out my dress for me, it was nice but not as elegant and as pretty as I hoped it would have been, but Vivi said it was a gift from her so I had to like it. "There you are miss Marcy all done you look very pretty" the maid says pulling a mirror over to me letting me look at the plain red dress, I smile at her "thank you miss maid" I say and take her hand she smiles and opens the door taking me outside the room, where Peter stands looking really smart in his white suit.

"Peter!" I cry letting g of the maid's hand and crushing myself on Peter's leg, he smiles at me and picks me up "you look very handsome" I whisper in his bunny ear he blushes and laugh turning round walking toward two big double doors, "thank you Marcy you look pretty and cute" I blush at him nuzzling into his neck, he laughs hugging my tightly "Marcy that's tickles" he says poking my cheek I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

Peter opens one of the double doors to show loads of people in the smart and pretty clothes, "woah look at everyone there's some many people Peter" I say amazed as the bunny man places me down and takes my hand, "Little Sis!" I smile widely as Dee and Dum run over to me hugging me, "we missed ya" Dee says kissing my cheek "yeah we thought cause we made you grow up it made you hate us" Dum says, I frown and shake my head "you're my big brothers I can't hate you" I say and kiss their cheeks.

"Exactly what was that about, does this Marcy not please you enough twins?" Peter asks "Yeah what is wrong with you two making a 5 year old grow up like that" Elliot scolds as him and Blood walk over, "stupid chicken rabbit!" the twins yell together, "I'm not a rabbit!" Ell yells and glares at them. "It wasn't the real older Marcy" Dum says I raise my brow, "what but I saw her grown up" Elli says confused, "it was this Marcy grown up, when Marcy really comes back to wonderland grown up she'll look different" Dee adds, "what...?" Elliot and Peter say together. The twins sigh "it seems stupidity it runs the species brother" Dum says Dee nods "yes it seems that way Brother, "WHAT?! I'M NOT EVEN A RABBIT!" Elliot yells crossing his arms, "don't not even compare me to that oversized bunny" Peter says pushing his glasses up.

"Anyway, the Marcy you saw was this Marcy grown up, a Marcy that hadn't experienced life or had a chance to live properly, so when she was grown up it was a form that was untainted by life and its spoils that would dirty her" Dee explains making me more confused. "The real Marcy that will come back will be different because she would have lived her life, gained experience and knowledge that would shape her into that person, making her completely different form the Marcy you saw" Dum explains too and I'm still confused must because I'm 5.

"That's good I want something to look forward too, instead of being in tortured waiting for that figure" Peter says with a smile, "Marcy I hear this is you last day in wonderland" Blood says to me as he kneels to me, I nod with a frown "I don't wanna go but if I don't I lose my face" I say with a sad look, "Well I hope I'm lucky enough to get a dance with you during the ball" he says stroking my cheek I blush and nod with a smile "I'll dance with you all" I say look at Elliot and the twins and Peter. I turn back to Blood and blush and lean to his ear, "you look very handsome" I whisper in his ear and play with my dress as he smiles at me more, "what did she say?" Elliot asks as I walk over to Peter and take his hand "never mind Elliot" Blood says smirking.

Peter walks me over to the stage where the queen was standing there looking very pretty, even prettier than she always did. Vivaldi looks at me and gives me kind smile holding a hand out for me, I let go of Peter's and go and take Vivi's. I hold her hand hard as the room gets darker and the people in the room go quiet, "Silence Everyone!" I hear Peter call beside me; I look up and see him light up from the candles that light up. "Her majesty has some words for you all, heed her speech as she opens this special ball" the rabbit says and I my cheeks o pink, he looked really serious when doing his job that I wanted to be like that someday, be serious about my job to so I'm the bestest at it!

"Welcome everyone, we see that there are many guests that have gathered here tonight, but we also see a number we did not invite, but this is a night for celebrations and also farewell to our darling Outsider, the little unexpected girl Marceline..." Vivi says and looks down at me, I raise my brow and tilt my head "as this is a ball for her just to say farewell to her stay here in wonderland, until the day she will return to us not as a visitor, but as a player of the game!" She calls out loud and proud and the people of the dance floor cheer, I look back up at her "this is a ball for me?" I ask surprised and confused, she smiles and nod "just for you little one" she says back to me.

"But before we can start this ball lets change you into something for fitting shall we..." the queen says holding her staff up, and with a quick twirl round my head a bright red light spins round me that I have to shut my eyes. I hear clapping from the people so I slowly open my eyes to see what Vivi had down, my eyes light up at the dress I was now wearing; a red dress that was really puffy out at the skirt and so were the shoulders of the dress, round my hip was a pink glittery ribbon tied into a bow at the back, over the skirt was a see through red glittery fabric with tiny little glittery red hearts on, my hair was tied into a bow at the top of my head with tiny little glittery red hearts also and a pink glittery ribbon tied at the bottom of the bun, my shoes red glittery pumps with a small heel so I looked taller, I look at my hands and see cute pink gloves that were pink and glittery with tiny little red glittery hearts on them.

My face goes really red and I smile really, really BIG! I scream and jump up and down in a circle, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I scream hugging Vivaldi as she laughs at me, I let go of her and twirl in my dress loving it!

"Lights!" I stop twirling and see all the lights go on in the room and the outside go to night-time, "Please enjoy this ball to the fullest of your clock or heart, as life is fragile and may end at any time...That is all" Vivaldi says and walks of the stage, I giggle and walk to Peter "so Marcy what would you like to do first?" he ask me taking my hand. I smile bigly at him "I want to dance with Peter" I say happily pulling Peter to the dance floor, "okay Marcy" Peter says popping me on his feet like papa would when we dance, it was really fun cause Peter was fitting me really high on one foot then the other then spinning round, it made me laugh a lot.

"Boooo! Booooo!" "The white rabbit sucks Booooo!" I hear my brothers yell and appear beside us, "let us dance with Marcy now!" Dee says "Yeah it's our turn to dance with little sis!" Dum says. "Get lost you brats I'm dancing with her all night!" Peter yells and we twirl away from the twins but they run straight back to us. As Peter yells at them some more I blink as a shadow comes over me I look up and see Boris, "shhh" he says I nod and he picks me up and makes a door appear out of nowhere and jumps through, I close my eyes scared of the dark "open your eyes Marcy" Boris calls I nod and open them and see we're out of the dark, I look round and see we're at a table with Gowland, Julius, Ace and Alice.

"Boris what were you thinking of taking her were the door, what if she got lost in there!" Alice scolds him, I frown and stand on my chair to pet Boris's ears and eh begins to purr. "I wasn't going to get lost cause I knew Boris knew where he was going" I say with a smile and sit back down, Alice nods "I guess I just worry..." she says and frowns looking down. "Hey Marcy you want something to eat?" Boris asks I smile and nod holding my belly as it rumbles, "okay the food tables over there lets go" the cat man says jump off his chair I nod and slip off mine and we walk together over to the table.

I look at all the yummy food and blush "it all looks so yummy" I say and sniff the air blushing more, "I hope you're not saying this rubbish is better than the food at my mansion little lady" I flinch and look up seeing Blood with a cup of tea in his hand smirking, I shake my head and smile "no sir, your salt beef sandwiches are the best! Even better than the fancy cafe me and mama go to, and the carrot cake I had at your mansion too, it was my first time trying it and I loved it you mansion makes the best!" I yell holding my arms at wide, Blood laughs "well aren't sweet, thank you" he smiles at me I blush and smile back and turn back to Boris and point to9 the food I want.

After I had choose all the stuff I want I hold my plate and wait for Boris and we walk back to the table and sit down, I smile and lick my lips looking over all the yummy food not knowing where to start. After picking the food I want on my fork I begin to eat, and it tasted sooooo gooood!

"Aww all out" I look at Ace as he tips his glass and bottle upside down, "what but you had a full bottle there a second ago" Alice says shocked "yeah but I had sobered up and I wanted to get tipsy again" Ace says moping I tilt my head not understanding, "I'm gonna go get more" the knight says and gets up "Marcy do you want a drink?" he asks me I swallow nod "yes please can I have some juice" I call to him he smiles and nods and walks off.

"Urgh I best go and get it for you Marcy, he'll properly bring you back some alcohol instead" Julius says and sands walking after Ace, "you know another drink doesn't sound half bad" Gowland says and stands too walking off after Julius and Ace, I continue to eat seeing just Boris, Alice and me left at the table. There was a long silence of just me and Boris eater and stares and smiles between me and Alice, "um...so Marcy are you sad about leaving wonderland?" Alice asks breaking the silence, I frown and nod "yeah I don't wanna go but I have to cause if I don't I lose my face" I explain and eat my food, I look at Alice "are you sad about leaving wonderland?" I ask her she looks shocked at me, "um...well of course I am, I'm leaving behind people I cared about here but I have precious pe-" before Alice could finish Boris stands and slams his hands on the table, "if there are people you care about here then why are you leaving?!" he yells loudly that the people playing music stop and everyone in the room stops talking and starts to stare, I lower my head and just continue to eat, "If everyone here is someone you care about, and there are some many bonds you have made here, why are you leaving?!" the cat man asks again.

I nibble my food feeling weird with everyone watching for Alice's answer, I jump as a hand is placed on my chair I look up and See Peter with a serious look. "Please tell us Alice?" Peter asks with a sad look in his eyes, I look round the room and see the people with faces come other. "Hey little sis" I look down at Dee and Dum, "come with us this is a matter for the grown ups" I nod and slip on to Dum's shoulders and we run out of the room to a different one.

* * *

{**No one pov**}

As the role holders continued to gather round Alice and the faceless continued to stare, the bloody twin quickly whisk Marcy off to another room where the Hatter was having his tea, so the young girl would be caught in a grown ups quarrel.

"Alice please we want to know why you're leaving" Peter asks again with a deep pleading look, "if the people you have meet her or close to you then why leave? You have friends here and people who love you Alice, you don't need to go back Alice" Peter says taking the young woman's hand as she looks at him with a shocked expression. But it quickly turns to anger and she snatches her hand away, "look I have to leave because my sister is waiting for me at home, and I have family there and a life" Alice answers looking at each role holder, "but you were given the chance to have a family here" Ace says with a smile but then glares, "The hatter proposed to you didn't here? He could have been the start of a new family and life but you turned it down, so sad and ungrateful" the knight says with a cheeky grin.

"Ace..." Alice starts as she holds her hands close to her chest and holds a hurt look, "I thought you had a life here Alice? Or was that all a lie?!" Boris yells, obviously hurt just as much as the other role holders just not as good as keeping in his emotions. "No it's not a lie I do have a live, helping Julius at the clock tower, going to spend time with you at the amusement park, coming here to the castle to see Vivaldi, going to the Hatter's estate for tea parties, it's a life full of strong memories" Alice says with a bright smile, "what about me?" Peter asks with a hurt gaze, "your memories of here of me aren't treasured enough for you Alice? I love you Alice and I would do anything for you, but you push my love aside and go off that damn Hatter who has thrown you aside like a child does with a broken toy" The white rabbit rages.

"What Like Marcy will?" Alice replies with a stern look, Peter steps back with a shocked expression. "She's only a child Peter, who's to say the moment you take her home she grows up, forgets wonderland and moves on, then who will be the thrown away toy?" Alice asks with a spiteful tongue and gaze to the rabbit, "the memories of this place will fade from her Peter, everything from you whisking her away to wonderland to meeting everyone to returning home to her life, she's only young so new memories will take their place Peter-"

***BANG!* **

"AHHH!" Alice screams covering her ears, she opens her eyes with horror starring at Peter who holds the end of a gun that was smoking from the fresh fire, she whimpers seeing Peter had pushed Boris's gun away from its mark so it missed her. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" The Cheshire cat screams with tears in his eyes, "She won't forget us, she won't! That's why we're having this party and we're giving gifts to her so she can remember us!" he yells holding his hand out gesturing over to a large table stacked high with gifts.

Alice grits her teeth as tears peek out of her eyes, "what is this racket we hear?" Vivaldi asks walking over to the huddle of role holders and faceless, "we were greeting guest when the sound of a gun shot disrupted us, and the roles say no fighting during an event" she says looking at the cat with a hatful glare, Peter pushes his glasses up "it was just a fit of rage your majesty nothing more, there was no harm to anyone and there was no fight from it either" Peter says bows, Boris grunts and puts his gun away.

"Very well no one will lose their heads, but this is unsightly behaviour at the farewell ball for Marceline. So all Amusement park folk we ask you leave the ball immediately" there are many moans and protests from the queen's announcement but the many faceless begin to leave, "can...can I say good bye to Marcy first please?" Boris asks letting his tail hang low so it's touched the floor. "You may but make it quick cat and you too Gowland" the queen says and walks away.

"Oh well done you mangy stray!" Gowland scolds hitting the back of Boris's head as the pair walk to the present table and take their gifts for Marcy, they then both head for the room which the twins had stashed her away in. "Boris!" Marcy calls happily hugging his leg, the Cheshire cat smiles and kneels down and hugs the girl tightly, "Boris what's wrong? You and Gowland look sad" Marcy asks look over at Gowland as he says farewell to the Hatter telling him the events that he missed.

"I messed up and me and Gowland are getting kicked the party so we're going now" Marcy looks at the cat sad and frowns, "but here you are gifts from me" Boris gives her a small square box first wrapped in paper with cats on, "oh kitties" the child coos hugging he present then carefully opens it so not to ruin the wrapping so she can keep it. She pulls out a small square box and opens it, her cheeks flush at it and she pulls out a red ribbon collar with a bell on it, Boris smirks and ties it round her neck "see like a cat" he says, the girl smiles and bounces so the bell jingles.

She then unwraps the second box and opens it to reveal a small china version of himself about to open a door on a tree, "you know if you ever feel lonely or upset you have still little guy to look at and remember me by" the cat smirks with droplets in the corners of his tear, Marcy smiles and hugs the figurine carefully "I love it, I'll put in on my best shelf so I can see it everyday" she replies happily, Boris nods and hugs her one last time and sobs gently "Hey Boris why yay cryin'?" Dee asks, "Yeah you'll see her soon when she's grown up so don't cry" Dum says patting his friend's back, who nods pulling away from the little girl "remember me okay " he says to her she smiles and nod "of course I will you gave me this" she says holding up his figurine earning a teary smile form the cat.

Boris then stands and walks away letting Gowland have his time, "Hey cupcake" the older man says patting Marcy's bun. "First present!" he announces holding an envelope out for her, Marcy looks at her hands that hold the figurine, Elliot sighs "give it 'ere I'll put it on the table" Marcy nods and carefully hands the china model over to the hare man who places it on the coffee table gently. Marcy take the envelope decorated with Mary-go-round horses on, the little girl quickly opens it and pulls out a golden card "that's a golden pass to my amusement park see, you'll be able to get in for free and it's personalized so show it to a staff member and you get free access to the park" the man grins pointing to the name Marcy on it, Marcy smiles with pink cheeks and nod "I can't wait to come to your amusement park when I'm older I'll get to ride the adult scary rides!" she cheers happily Gowlands laughs and pats her bun again.

"And this is from Shelly, he couldn't the turtle caught a stomach bug from a patient the other time change and hasn't been well for a while*" Gowland explains rubbing the back of his head, "is he gonna be alright?" Marcy asks, the man smiles and nods "of course Shelly's a doctor he'll be fine!" Marcy smiles and nods and rips the wrapping off to case a glass case with pills and liquid and a note;

"_To Marcy From Sheldon Mock._

_This is a medicines case filled with my tested hand made medicines just for you, so when you get sick just look in the case for the right medicine and you'll be just fine...^_^"_

The grown ups of the round look shocked and confused at the gift, the children; Marcy and the blood twins are just confused. "Well at least he cares" Elliot says taking the case form Marcy placing it on the table. "Well I guess that's it, bye Kiddo see ya in a few years" Gowland says and hugs Marcy before opening the door and waiting for Boris who goes and hugs the girl again "don't forget me or any of us" he says and runs out the room quickly with Gowland quickly following behind yelling his name.

"Marcy~" Peter calls as he walks into the room, "Peter!" Marcy cheers jumping into his arms, the rabbit man giggles and looks at the gift round her neck and the ones on the tables. "This bell is from Boris and so is this statue, this card is from Gowland and this medicine case is from Shelly" Marcy says pointing to each gift, Peter's eyes light up at the medicine case, "woah Marcy you're so lucky to have one of these, I've ask my doctor and Shelly for one of these but they never give me one!" Peter says amazed, "oh I wonder why you germ freak" Elliot curses crossing his arms, Peter glares at him and the pair begin to argue about Elliot being a rabbit, a hare or a dog.

* * *

*Yeah I kinda forgot to put Shelly in and when it to that bit I was just lazy, sorry.

**A/N:**** Hope you liked this chapter, cause next chapter will be the last one of the unexpected girl**

***whimper***

**So sad it's come so far...just means we can move onto adult Marcy and have some adult funny – YAY!**


	11. Poll

Hey guys just a quick announcement, sorry no chapter yet it'll be out soon.

Anyway Announcement - *cough! Cough!* "ahem..." *cough! Cough!*

Random people :"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

*slicks her back and adjusts glasses*

Ah yes sorry, anyway there is a poll on my profile at the moment for people to vote who they want Older Marcy to end up with in Wonderland, it's a 2 choice multiple choice poll so gives you more choice. The results will help in for me to decide on the first pair, as i will to one story with one pairing and another with a different pairing, like you would with the game in picking a character's route. Some characters may not get their own love story with Marcy and may get one-shots, so just in case i post a story and for example you're an Ace fan and there is no Ace story i may just write a one-shot.

But in the future after the first older Marcy fan fic i may put a poll up for what characters you want to have a full story and those just a cheeky one-shot every now and then, okay good ^_^

Well that's that, Good day readers and have a good one! (whatever that means...)


	12. Chapter 10: I'll always love you

**A/N:** Okay this is the last chapter you guys enjoy! Oh and there's a poll on my profile for who people want older Marcy to end up with in the future, and also a HUGE thank you to Sleepy Moon! Thank you for proof reader and correcting grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter! (More thanks at the bottom)

**Review replies:**

**Guest: **Well I've had some ideas for Marcy first going through them at the moment on who I want her to be, all interesting characters I just don't want to end up with a Mary-sue

**Sleeping Moon: **thank you ^_^. I'm glad you like it, when I was first writing this fan fic I was trying to find ways how Alice had made the role holders feel and obviously how Marcy can help them feel better, so that was a challenge of course but I'm glad I got there in the end. I was also a fan of Alice before writing this story, but after it I've kind of made myself hate her opsy teeheee

**Reaper Death: **Well then you're gonna like this chapter then!

**Quiet Harmony-chan: ** I was going to make Alice leave after Marcy had changed into her dress she arrived in, but I went with something different and I hope it's still okay ;p

* * *

Chapter Ten: I'll always remember you

{No one pov}

The ball was coming to a close and the day almost too, the time for Marcy to leave wonderland was close, very close. Marcy was now opening gifts from role holders and faceless from each territory, though the queen was only letting her take the role holders home and throw away the faceless gifts.  
The first territory was the clock tower, as there were only two people: Julius and Alice. Marcy sits on a chair beside the queen as the mortician kneeled in front of her and handed her a fine dark wooden box with in golden letters: Marceline. The young child grins and eagerly opens it to reveal a music box with tiny figures dancing in side to make a story. The tale of a rabbit snatching a little girl and falling down a hole to where the child made many friends and had many adventures with the residents.

Marcy smiles at Julius and embraces him tightly, "Thank you, I love it!" she cheers at the let music box that showed her story of wonderland, "I made it myself" the clock maker says with a small but proud smile as the little girl's grin grew wider, if it was possible, as she hugs the music box. "I'll play it everyday just so I remember this place!" she cheers and embraces the clock maker one again then hands the gift to a guard, who places it on a table. Julius walked back to the crowd where the others were, allowing Alice have her turn. The dirty blond leaned down to the little girl and hands for a wrapped gift to her. Marcy smiles cutely, with dimples and a blush across her cheeks as she tears the paper away, her smile fades to a confused expression and she tilts her head at the hard back book in her hands, "The Tales of Dora...dortititit...Dorily..." Marcy sticks her tongue out unable to say the title "The Tale of Dorothy Wiccan" (yes this is a made up book 0-0) Alice says with a bright smile. Marcy forces a grin and nodded. "Thank you." she mumbled to the blue-eyed outsider as she opened the book to a random page. "The walls re...ree...reeked of blood and mys...missy...minni...ninininini" Marcy sticks her tongue out once again confused at the words.  
"I think the girl is too young for your failure of a gift, witch!" Blood said with a cruel smirk, holding his own gifts in his arms as he weaved through the massive crowd. Alice turned round and glared at the dark-haired role holder. "So what if she's too young? It'll give her something to do while you try to entertain her with your sorry excuse of a tea party!" the old foreigner yelled in blind fury as she and the Hatter glare at one another. But Blood just sighed and looked away being the bigger man for once.

"I like Blood's tea parties!" Marcy calls up with a smile but then faded to a frown at the Alice who returns her gaze to the child. "They're lots of fun, we have yummy food and we talk a lot and tell jokes, and we played games one time and Elliot helped me like carrot cake and try it for the first time." the small child yelled staring at the hatter gang with a sweet smile. Marcy huffed and gave Alice's gift to a servant and they place it on the table.

Alice groaned and began to walk over to Julius, but then stopped and stared at the girl, feeling the need to tell the child why she was really in Wonderland. "You know why you're really in wonderland right, Marcy?" the blonde-haired teenager asked the child who tilted her head but then smiled at Peter before she held onto his gloved hand. " 'Cause Peter brought me here because I wanted to come here!" Marcy replies getting a smile from Peter, "How naive. Well, you are still a child. But that's not it." Alice replied as Julius grits his teeth, remembering the events from earlier today and what was said about Marcy.

"Alice, leave it alone." Julius growled as he walked back onto the stage to try and drag Alice away, but she protested and stomped on his foot, making the mortician release her. "Alice, I said leave it!" Julius groaned, rubbing his foot tenderly. "No, clock maker I think I want to hear this." Blood said, yanking Julius off the stage by his pony tail.

Marcy frowned at Alice not understanding, what the older outsider was talking about, "You are here because Peter was sad about me leaving Wonderland! He went to the outside world to find a replacement for me but it's hard to find an exact copy of someone," she says, glaring at Blood. Marcy frowned and looks at the White Rabbit who frowned at Alice. The blonde-haired girl-child continued to speak, "But instead of bringing back another 'me', he brought back a little girl! Someone who doesn't even understand Wonderland, someone who is too young to take participate in the game, and will have to grown up first! but of course the role holders all love you because you're an outsider, not 'cause she's cute or a child, but an outsider like me!"

At this point Marcy was livid at Alice, the whole time she was in Wonderland people had to compared her to the blue-eyed blonde. But Marcy was not Alice.

"Stop it!" The little girl cried, jumping from her chair, "So what if Peter went to find another 'you'? So what! It explains why he confused my cousin Jasmine for you, but now I feel silly for stopping him cause my cousin maybe mean sometimes but I know she loves me and cares for me cause she's told me and we have fun together, and she's a lot prettier than you! She's nicer too, but not to animals because she hates them...but she's still nicer to boys! She doesn't hurt their feelings or make them hate each other like you!" Marcy screamed, crying and gripping the hem of her dress tightly as she trembled in frustration, "and I'm not you! I'm little now, but I'm gonna grow up and be different than you and look different too. And so what if I don't really understand what's going on here? But I know people have clocks instead of hearts! I don't know why but I don't think I will ever know and I'm okay with that 'cause everyone here is nice, except Joker," Marcy says with a sniffling nose, "and I can't take part in the game you're playing but I will when I'm older and I'm looking forward to it, cause it'll be fun!" the little girl added, rubbing her eyes as Peter slide to her side and cradled the child in his arms. Alice merely rolled her eyes and turned on the ball of her heel.

"Why..." Marcy hiccupped as Peter whipped her nose and with a napkin, "why are you so mean Alice?" the teary-eyed child asked. Alice raised her brow inquisitively at the younger outsider. "Everyone here has been so nice to you, and they love you. But you hurt them all, pushed their love away, and make them feel sad. You even made people hate their friend 'cause they love you." Elliot frowned at Marcy as the small girl continued to cry over matters that weren't even hers. She had taken in everyone's problems and was the only one that confronted Alice about them. To get answer as to why she broke their hearts beyond repair. Right now, the March Hare felt terrible; yes, he had spoken to Alice about how he felt, but never talked about it save for the little child. A young girl who didn't even understand half of the stuff that she had been told about the situation with the blonde-haired teenager. Elliot gulped and wanted to speak up, but he was stopped by Blood. "Let the witch answer." The mafia boss whispered to his second-in-command.

Alice gritted her teeth and dug her fingers into the snow-white pinafore she wore, staring intently at the floor for a moment before she said, "It's not my fault! I never asked to be here or have them fall in love with me. I'm sorry I broke your hearts...but's your own fault for feeling that way even though I...I'm still in love with HIM!" The petite outsider sobbed as she rubbed her sky blue eyes, wiping away tears. Peter just stared at his beloved, horrified at her confession. He knew she was returning to HIM, but she never admitted it out loud; As memory served, the fair-haired foreigner had always used her older sister as a reason to return to her world. "Alice..." The Prime Minister said as he extended a gloved hand to his beloved, only to have it angrily slapped away.

"Don't! YOU'RE the reason why I'm like this! You could have left me alone in the garden that Sunday afternoon, and I wouldn't have experienced this pain AGAIN! Everyone here, the people that I've grown to like...and care about...they've started to forget about me and notice HER!" Alice screeched before she raised her pointer finger at Marcy, "a little girl whose purpose in Wonderland is to be my REPLACEMENT!"

Peter's ears pressed against either side of his head as his wine-red eyes bounced between the crying outsiders. In the beginning, it was true he brought the little girl to brought to Wonderland because he wanted her to be Alice's replacement; but she had grown to be so much more than another "Alice". She was Marcy, a child whom the Prime Minister had grown fond of by slowly understanding how she thought and acted instead forcing amorous feelings on her. When she would return to the wonderful wonder world, Marcy would become her own person.

Not the "Alice" everyone wanted.

Peter took out his pocket watch and stared for a moment before frowning. He scooped Marcy into his arms and whispered to the Queen of Hearts, "Your Majesty, it's almost an hour before Marcy has to leave. I urgently request that we shorten the festivities and only allow the role holders to stay so that I can return her to her world." Vivaldi leaned back in her throne with inquisitive purple orbs and nodded her head. "Very well. You there," She gestured her staff at a nearby maid to come by her side and said softly into the faceless' ear, "escort White and the remaining role holders to another room where the rest of the gifts can be exchanged. Once all of them have been opened, dress Marceline in the attire she arrived in." The maid bowed to the royal beauty and swiftly carried out her orders.

(Marcy's POV)

I rub my eyes since they hurt a lot from crying, and my nose too because it hurt a lot from all the times I wiped it with a tissue. Peter smiled at me and brushed some hair strands behind my ear as we both sat on a comfortable bed. "Hey don't let Alice upset you, Marcy!" Elliot said with a grin before he hopped to my side and patted my head, causing the rest of my hair to fall out of the bun. "And here! This is for you!" The bunny-eared man piped happily as he handed me a carrot-patterned box. I smile at him with pink cheeks and said, "Thank you." When I finished unwrapping it, there was a carrot-orange kid's tea set with carrot-decorated tea cups and a pot. There was even a fake carrot cake!

"Thank you, Elli!" I cheered before I hugged him tightly around the neck. He chuckled and hugged me right back. "You're welcome, Marcy. And it's Elliot!"

"I needed a new tea set for mine and Papa's tree house!" I exclaimed as I gently placed the box down to the side. "You have a tree house, little sis?" Dee and Dum asked in unison, popping their heads up onto the bed. I nodded. "Yup! Me and Papa built it together to hide from Mama during her angry week." I explained seriously but then Elliot began laugh, and soon so did everyone else. A few minutes later, the twins held out a long black box for me.

"Here, for you."

"Little Sis!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

I smiled happily as Peter took the box from them and placed it on the bed for me so that I could open it. When I got the top off, I saw an axe! And not just any axe...an axe that was perfect for my size! "Thank you!" I cheered as I hugged my big brothers. I stared at the axe for a moment before I felt the handle, finding ...words on it? "To be...bes...best...bestest little sis. We love you dearly. Dee and Dum!" I read out loud. Peter smiled at me and rubbed my back. "Well done, Marcy." He crooned and stroked my head. "You morons! She can't have that, she's just a kid!" Elliot screamed at the twins. Dee and Dum stuck their tongues out at the bunny man.

"Boo, you're just mad that little sis likes our gift more than yours, right Brother?"  
"Definitely, Brother!"  
"Why you little-!"  
"Watch your tongue, March Hare." Peter suddenly said as he glared at Blood's friend. I raised my brow at him. Why would Peter tell Elliot him to watch his tongue. Does it come out of his mouth sometimes, and Peter doesn't like it? "Peter...Can I try the axe?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Fine, but only for a minute."

"Yay!"

* * *

I held the axe in my hands with Dum behind me holding it too. Dee had gotten a chair from another room and ordered the other role holders to give one side of the room for us to use. "Okay little sis, swing it up nice and strong!" Dum chirruped as he pulled back the axe and raised in the air with me. "Good! Now, you're gonna swing it down really fast!" I nodded at my brother but then frowned at him when he released his hands from the handle, making me hold it on my own. I swallowed hard and swung it down, but it went to the side and sliced the chair across the side. Dum caught me and the axe in a single move. He grinned at me and laughed, "Good job, little sis!"

"Hmmm...It's a clean cut all right," Elliot murmured as he and Blood stared at the broken chair while my brothers hugged me tightly, "But if she comes back here, she'd better have some upper body strength to swing it or else no one will be safe. Right, boss?" The Mad Hatter nodded his head. "Agreed, Elliot. Agreed."

Peter looked angrily at them for a moment before he pulled out his pocket watch again and stared at it. "We'd better finish the gift exchange so that I can return Marcy home. You lot had better be quick!" I frowned at him but then nod as I handed the axe to Dee so that he could put it back in its box.

"Well, Hatter?"  
"Oh, I'm saving mine for later since it IS true when they say 'the best one is ALWAYS for last."  
"Indeed, that is true...which is why I'm waiting until we return to her world to give my gift!"

The Mad Hatter glared at the White Rabbit before he sighed and sat next to me on the bed.

I smiled at Blood as he pulled me into his lap. "For you, little lady." He said softly before he handed me a box wrapped in fancy paper. I carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a case shaped like a square. "It's a case that has lot of tasty decaf tea bags in it, so that you can have tea anytime you want and even have your own tea parties." I gave him a big grin and held the case close to my heart. "Thank you, Blood!" I said before I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and pushed back my bangs before kissing my forehead. I felt my whole face turn red at the gesture. The twins puffed their cheeks in annoyance and yelled at Blood, "Boo! That's not fair boss, we wanna make Marcy's red too!" Dee and Dum began kissing all over my face until the Mad Hatter shooed them away with a wave of his hand; but when they didn't listen, Elliot grabbed them by the scruff of their necks. "And this is also for you, little lady." He said as he gave me another box wrapped in fancy paper. I carefully peeled the paper back and pulled out another square-shaped box. But instead of tea bags, there was a leather collar inside.

"Oohh, it's pretty!" I crooned as I stroked it with fascination. Blood nodded his head. "This is something for you to wear when you're older, Marcy. If you wore it now...let's just say that many would start calling me unpleasant names." The Mad Hatter explained to me. I nodded and closed the box. He was a grown up, so I had to listen to him!

"Now for that blasted knight!" Peter exclaimed before he looked around the room for Ace, but could not find him. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat as the Prime Minister stomped out of the room for a moment. " Gah, He won't be able to find his head even it was attached! ACE!" Peter came back with the brown-haired role holder, pulling him by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, Peter! That hurts! Oh, hello Marcy!" Ace waved his head at me with a big grin stretched across his face. I smiled back and waved back at the knight before the mafia boss pulled me off of his lap and back onto the bed.

"Well, farewell little lady. I look forward to seeing you again, when you're older." Blood said before he kissed me on the cheek. Elliot then hopped in front of me and ruffled my hair, making me giggle. "Bye, Marcy. See ya soon." The March Hare murmured and trotted after the Mad Hatter. My big brothers clung onto either of my arms and cried.

"No little sis, you can't go!"  
"Yeah, who will play with us?!"

"STOP CRYING YOU TWO OR ELSE YOU'LL MAKE MARCY CRY!" Elliot yelled from outside of the room. The twins rubbed away their tears. W-we'll miss ya little sis! Grow up fast so that you'll come back to play with us!" Dee and Dum said in unison. I felt my face turn red again and nod my head. My eyes widened to the size of tea saucers when my red-eyed sibling kissed me on the lips, followed by my blue-eyed brother. "YAY! We made little sis go red before she went home!" The Hatter gatekeepers cheered before they trotted out of the room with my axe, promising to care of it until I came back to Wonderland. "Bye-bye, Marcy!"

Peter whimpered softly and kneeled next to me on the floor, resting his head on the edge of the bed. "M-Marcy...you said kisses didn't mean anything to you!" I turned my reddened cheeks to the Prime Minister and pouted. "Sorry, Peter. I didn't know Dee an' Dum were gonna kiss me on the lips, but they shouldn't have done that 'cause they're my big brothers. I'm really sorry, Peter." I said with puppy-dog eyes. He just sighed at me before smiling softly. "I understand, Marcy. I understand." He said and began stroking my hair.

"Awwww, it's cute how you believe that the Bloody Twins are actually your older brothers." Ace crooned. I frowned at him and crossed my arms. "Meanie!" The brown-haired role holder just laughed jovially. "Hahaha~ Well, here's my gift for you little princess." he dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of coffee-colored paper that had different places and people's names on it. There were even little dots that moved around; a small group of them were heading towards Hatter Mansion, with the names "Dee", "Dum", "Blood Dupre", and "Elliot March"!

"It's a map of Wonderland. It'll change depending on the territory you're in or the one you really want to see," Ace explained before he took it away from me, "here, let me show you. Joker's Prison!" I felt my body froze at the knight's words and snuggled closer to Peter, who holds me in a tight hug. I don't like him. I don't wanna be at the prison!

Just when I felt like I was about to cry again, the role holder patted my head and gave me a warm smile. "Don't worry, Marcy! That mean Joker won't hurt as long as I'm around 'cause a knight is suppose to protect their princess!" Ace said before he pressed a kiss on my forehead, "Well, I hope when you come back, the two of us will go camping in the woods!" I blinked at him for a moment and then gave him a big grin. "Yeah, I definitely wanna do that when I come back here! I love camping but Mama doesn't. When I went to the camping grounds for the first time I wanted to be in the tent with Papa but Mama wouldn't let me and had me stay in the car with her. But it rained really hard, so the tent floated away and so did Papa!" Ace laughed heartily before he ruffled my hair playfully. "Hahaha~! Well, when we go camping we'll definitely use the map so we don't get lost!" With a wave of his hand, he turned on the ball of his heel and left the room. Peter patted me on the shoulder and said sadly, "Marcy, it's time for you to get changed."

I nodded my head and followed him out of the room with the gifts in my hands.

* * *

I looked down at the blue dress Mama made for me. It wasn't as pretty as the dress Vivaldi made me but she said I could keep it as a gift from her. I was so happy with it that I asked a servant to wrap and put it in a nice box before handing it to me. I walked out of the room and found Peter waiting for me, but right next to him was a bright red wagon that carried all of my gifts. When he saw my confused look, the Prime Minister said it was a gift from the king. With his hand holding in mine, Peter guided me through the double doors as I used the other to pull the wagon. Outside of the palace, everyone except for Alice, was standing there with happy smiles. When I saw Gowland and Boris, I ran over and hugged them. "I thought you two were kicked out!" The role holders stared at each other for a moment before they smirked. "The queen allowed us to come back to the palace to say a proper good-bye. Especially since Alice an' Julius went back to the Clock Tower." I nodded at them and gave Gowland a big hug before I squeezed Boris into a hug too. After letting me give everyone an embrace and whispered 'good-bye', Peter guided me down the stairs. But not before placing a stuffed bunny that Vivaldi gave me as an additional gift.

* * *

{No one pov}

Peter and Marcy hastened to the Clock Tower but ten minutes later, the little girl's face began to flicker as her mind began to erase its memories in a desperate attempt to make Marceline a part of the wonderful wonder world. "Marcy, hang on!" The Prime Minister cried as he pulled the little girl close to him with one arm and darted through the neutral zone while the other held the wagon, making sure none of the gifts did not fall. He ignored the clockmaker and his beloved as he ran up the tower stairs to reach the very top. When the two of them arrived, the air around them began to quiver and Marcy began to cry from the excruciating pain. Marcy...please bear with it a little longer!" Peter whispered softly as he felt the residential dream demon carry them up the rabbit hole and back to the child's world. But Marcy continued to groan in pain, holding her head tightly in her hands. "P-Peter!" She whimpered as she clenched the White Rabbit's shirt tightly. When they reached the sunlit garden, the role holder desperately searched around.

"Marcy...where did you fall asleep?"  
"The-the tree. I fell asleep...under the tree." Following her finger, Peter saw a tiny girl sleeping under a large tree, where a tree house perched at the top. The White Rabbit sighed softly as he walked towards the child with Marcy in his arms, placing the unexpected outsider beside her. "Good-bye Marcy," He whispered before he kissed Marcy on the forehead and laid the wagon down. As her face continued to flicker, Marcy stared at Peter for a moment with tears in her eyes and to the role holder's shock, she looped her arms around his neck, kissing him straight on the mouth. The Prime Minister did not move and allowed Marcy to kiss him like this, for if he knew that returning such a gesture was wrong. A few minutes later, Marcy pushed herself away from Peter and smiled widely. "I love Peter the most!" she proclaimed and tightly hugged the White Rabbit. " 'Cause Peter taught me that kisses are special...even if you're...five." Marcy yawned before leaning back against the tree and closing her eyes. Peter gritted his teeth as he felt tears p*** the corners of his ruby-red orbs, watching the little girl disappear in front of him to awaken the child beside the wagon, the one that could not see him.

"That was the bestest dream ever!" She cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. The White Rabbit choked in surprise and on his tears, because to him everything that happened was not a dream; it was real, but the only way a foreigner could enter Wonderland was if they were connected to Nightmare's dream realm, meaning they had to be asleep. "Hey, Ches! I had the bestest dream ever!" Marcy exclaimed to a red and white striped collared kitten, before she picked it up and hugged it tightly. When she turned towards the tree, she titled her head to the side. "Hey, my wagon from the king is here!" Marcy placed the kitten down and walked over to the wagon with all of the gifts inside. She stared at them for a moment, but one caught her eye. "To Marcy. Love, Peter." She felt her cheeks flush. When she saw a hazy figure walking away, she ran towards it and hugged the man's leg tightly. "Thank you, Peter." Marcy felt a wide grin stretch across her face as she felt him return the hug and whispering softly in her ear, "You're welcome, my Marcy." The little girl nodded. "My Peter!" she piped happily before she kissed his cheek and pulled away, running towards the wagon and Ches. "Come on, Ches! Let's see if Papa's home!" Marcy said before she hoisted the kitten in one hand and pulled on the wagon's handle with the other, walking towards the ongoing garden party at her home.

Peter stood still and watched Marcy walk away for a moment until his heart couldn't take it anymore. When he arrived at the edge of the chasm, he turned back to the large mansion with a smile and said before he jumped back into the wonderful wonder world, "Farewell, my unexpected girl!"

And there you have it! I hope you like this edited chapter of "The Unexpected Girl". If you may please cite me as the person who proofread this segment, I would truly appreciate it. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to read and proofread over your work!

_~Farewell unexpected girl~_

**_END!_**

* * *

**_*Yes I did use the map from Harry Potter, deal with it._**

**A/N:** Well that's the end of that, hope you enjoyed it and CRIED YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT AT THE ENDING! *COUGH* sorry, I hope you have enjoyed my sorry, and are sad that it has ended (hehehe misery) sorry again, but don't worry there will be an Epilogue of how the role holders and Marcy are after her departure, of course after some years. So yeah that's the end well of course till the epilogue and well...I'll stop talking err writing eerrr typing now I guess.

The sequel to this where Marcy returns to wonderland, well apologizes I don't know when that will be out as College has started again ¬.¬ not amused, so where I'll be limited on time in writing it unlike this Christmas vacation, where I should have been doing work but couldn't be fat assed to do it so I did this instead, something I like- writing a good fanfic and getting nice reviews from it :)

Oh yes before I forget a big thank to those you have supported me through this story from favs to follows and reviews, and to Quiet Harmony-chan for giving Marcy a cameo in her story _Porcelain Body-Iron Will. _Oh and a shout out to Sleeping Moon once agai nthank you with this chapter, and for introducing me to her story _Carrot cake _a HNKNA story about on OC called Erin – it's fricking awesome :) so yeah check out those two stories if you like, and bye till the epilogue and the sequel I guess...BYE!


End file.
